Guilty Pleasures
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: Wrestlers with different sides of them, explored in the bedroom (or anywhere else)
1. Jon Moxley Dog Collar Pleasure

I yawned as I leaned against the passenger side door, watching cars go by as my boyfriend, Jonathan Good aka Jon Moxley, drove to a motel that we would be staying at for a show he had to work tomorrow. I felt something touch my arm and looked over to see his hand reaching over to me, his fingers caressing my arm slowly. "You okay over there? You seem out of it," Jon said, smiling. "I'm fine. Just ready to get to the hotel and go to bed," I said, putting my hand on top of his. "Well, don't worry. We're almost there. And you still have to help me with that collar for tomorrow, remember?" I stretched, nodding my head before reaching back and grabbed the leather collar from the back seat. "I still can't believe that you're doing this," I sighed as I put the collar around my neck and buckled it. It was too big for my slender neck, but it wasn't for me in the first place. "Looks good on you," Jon attempted to compliment me. "Don't get any bright ideas, mister," I said, rolling my eyes as he pulled in to the hotel parking lot and parked. "Trust me. I won't. Wait here while I go check in," he said as he got out and shut the door. I looked in the mirror and touched the collar on my neck. It was smooth and did look pretty good on me. I pictured Jon with it around his neck, only tighter with a chain clipped to it. I bit my lip as I pictured him in his trunks, shirtless, collar and chain around his neck, his body dripping with sweat. I jumped when I heard the door open and looked up at Jon dangling a key in front of my face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said, reaching out for me. I grabbed his hand and let him help me out of the car. He gave me the key and pushed me gently towards where our room was at. "I'll get our stuff. You go relax." I nodded and walked up to the door labeled 20 and unlocked it, flipping on the lights before stepping inside. I took off my shoes and flopped down onto the bed, so glad to be on something soft. I sighed as Jon walked in, putting our stuff down and shut the door. "Comfortable," he asked, walking over to me and peered into my face. "Very," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him down on top of me, but failed miserably as he easily pulled me up. "Nice try," he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Worth a shot," I sighed and loosened my grip on him. "Now take off the collar and put it on me." I released him and unbuckled the collar and slipped it from around my neck. I moved back as he sat on the bed in front of me. I put the collar around him and tightened it around his neck. "Let me know if it's too tight, Jon. I don't want to cut off your airway." He slipped two fingers under the collar and tugged it. "Tighter, babe. Don't want this thing coming off by accident or anything." I tightened it like he asked and heard a soft groan escape his lips. "You okay," I asked, concerned that I hurt him by accident. "I'm fine," he grunted. I tugged on the collar again, making him groan again. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" He nodded, rolling his shoulders while I gave him a confused look. Why does he keep making those sounds? He usually does that when we're having sex, but that's not the case. I tugged at the collar a third time and again, he let out a soft groan. He grabbed my hands and looked over his shoulder at me. "It fits great. Thanks, babe." He quickly removed the collar and tossed it on the table, rubbing his shoulder as he stood in front of me. "Now what," I asked, laying back down on the bed. I heard something hit the floor then the bed shift and a shirtless Jon was hovering over me. "I have something in mind," he smirked, peppering my neck with kisses. "Shouldn't you save your energy for tomorrow night," I giggled. He sat up and began unbuckling his belt. "I have plenty of energy to go around." I giggled, rolling my eyes as we spent a majority of the night making sweet passionate love. The sound of Jon grunted when I tugged on the collar played in the back of my mind and I wondered what would happen if I kept tugging. I decided that i would test out that theory after his match tomorrow night.

The next day flew by and soon we were at the arena for Jon's match. I was wearing jeans and one of his tank tops as I helped him get ready. I took this opportunity to test out my theory and tightened the collar. He grunted softly and reached back and pushed me closer to him. "What's wrong, Jon," I asked, tugging on the collar again, making him groan. "N-nothing," he whispered, his voice husky. I smirked and pulled on the collar again, a slow groan slipping passed his lips. He grabbed my hands and turned to face me. "Don't do that when I have to go work a match," he warned. I looked into his eyes and could see lust filling them slowly. I mustered up the courage to remove my hands from his grasp and tugged on the collar, making him bite his lip. "Hmm is someone getting turned on," I teased, smirking at him. He glared at me, but faltered when I tugged on the collar. "Knock it off," he sighed, trying to regain his composure. I let go of the collar and put my hands down. He sighed and pushed me down on to the couch. "I'm not going out like this," he said, tugging down his trunks, exposing his hard erection, "fix it." I smiled and nodded before opening my mouth as he shoved his dick inside, holding my head as he slowly fucked my mouth. He groaned softly as I tried to relax my throat. I moaned each time his dick hit the back of my throat, encouraging him to go faster. His fingers tangled in my hair as he sped up, the sound of his grunting filling the room. "Shit," he groaned as his come shot down my throat. He pulled down and gave his dick a few good strokes, come shooting out and landed on my face and neck. "Hey!" I used his shirt to wipe my face as he chuckled and fixed his trunks. "You deserved that. There's plenty more where that came from. Just wait until I'm done with this match. I'll make sure to keep the collar on. I'll be your Street Dog tonight." He winked at me before walking out of the room to work his match. My theory was correct, Jon was getting turned on from me pulling on the collar. Tonight I will have full control of him and I couldn't wait.

20 minutes went by and Jon finally returned from his match, a hard breathing, sweaty mess. He didn't say one word to me and went straight to the bathroom and got into the shower. Usually, he couldn't wait to tell me how the match went or how the crowd was, but tonight, he was completely different, almost as if he had something else on his mind. I quietly waited for him as he finished taking his shower and got dressed. The door opened and he walked towards me, picking up his bag in the process before scooping me up. "Jon!" I squealed from the sudden surprise as I held on to him for dear life while he carried me to the car. He had the collar back on his neck and that's when it hit me that he was ready to go back to the hotel. He threw his bag in the back seat and opened the passenger side door, bending down to put me down in the seat before shutting the door and made his way over to the driver side. He got in and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and drove off. We rode in silence the entire ride back to the hotel. I stared at him the entire time, trying to plan out my "attack" on him once we get to the room.

Once we were in the hotel parking lot, I set my plan into motion. Jon turned off the car and got out, walking over to my side and opened the door. He reached out to me, but I brushed his hands away and got out by myself, wasting no time in walking to our room, unlocking the door and walked inside. I could hear Jon walking a few steps behind me as he followed me into the room. I turned to face him once he shut and locked the door. He walked up to me and attempted to put his hands on my hips, but I stepped back and pointed to the bed. "Sit." He nodded and sat on the foot of the bed as I stood in front of him. He reached out to me again, but I stopped him again. "Do not touch me until I tell you, got it," I asked, giving him a serious look. "Yes," he sighed, seemingly trying to keep calm. I smirked, looping two fingers into the collar and tugged slightly. "So how did your match go? Did you win?" I wanted to make this as slow and painful as possible, wanting to enjoy every minute of this since it never happens. "It was crazy, babe. The crowd loved it and I won," he said, smiling as he looked at me. "Good boy. Maybe you deserve a treat for winning your match." I pretended to think of what kind of treat I should give him, making him impatient with each passing minute. "Hmm. What do good boys deserve," I hummed, tapping my cheek, pretending to think. I tugged on the collar, earning a groan from him as he stared at my chest. "My eyes are up here," I said, pulling on the collar. He grunted and bit his lip, looking up at me. "Sorry," he groaned as he tried so hard to control himself. "I don't blame you. My chest does look nice in your shirt. But since it's almost time for bed, I don't need it anymore." I let go of the collar and pulled off his shirt, tossing it. His eyes went back to my chest, which was now only covered by a black laced strapless bra. "Looks nice, right," I said, squeezing my breast and making them bounce. "Fuck yes," he groaned. I grabbed the collar and pulled until his face was mere inches from my breast. I could feel his hot breath as it fanned my skin. "Hm. Now that I think about it," I began, reaching behind me and unhooked my bra, holding it as I looked at him, "I won't be needing this either." I let go and my bra slips down my body and onto the floor. I grabbed my breast again and squeezed them together, softly moaning as Jon watched. "Do you want these as a treat, Jon? Do you want to suck on my breast?" He nodded eagerly, his eyes roaming over my breast. I grabbed the collar once more, pulling him closer until his lips brushed against my sensitive nipple. "Open your mouth," I whispered as he nodded and opened his mouth and captured my nipple. I grabbed his head and sighed as he licked and sucked on my nipple. "Good boy," I moaned, throwing my head back as pleasure started to take over. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was reaching up to grab me. "Hands down or this will be over," I mumbled and saw his hands go back down. I pulled my nipple out of his mouth and put the other one in, moaning as new pleasure stacked up inside me. It felt like I could come right then and there, but I held off on it until I had complete pleasure. I pulled away from him slightly, pulling my nipple out of his mouth. He looked at me with so much lust in his eyes and I wanted to just jump him right there, but didn't because I wanted to do more. "Do you want more," I asked, grabbing the collar. He nodded, keeping his eyes focused on me. I turned around and sat down between his legs, pushing my butt purposely against his crotch. I bent over and slowly began removing my shoes, taking my sweet time untying them and pulling them off. I could hear Jon groan each time I brushed up against his crotch, making his dick stir to life in his jeans. I smiled to myself as I reached over and pulled off his boots and socks for him. "Babe," he groaned as I sat straight up. "Hmm?" I leaned against him, my head resting on his shoulder as I looked innocently at him. "Please. Let me touch you," he begged, rubbing his cheek against mine. I got up and stood in front of him with my back towards him, reaching down to unbutton my jeans, slowly pulling them down and kicked them off. I was now standing in front of Jon in only a black thong that matched my bra. I turned slowly around to face him, his eyes never leaving my body. I rubbed his shoulders slowly, my fingers dancing on his muscular arms as I leaned down and rubbed my lips on his cheek. I felt his muscles tense under my touch and his jaw clenched when my lips grazed his neck, making him shudder. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it on the floor. "Still want to touch me, Jon?" He eagerly nodded, looking up at me. I held out my hand towards him. "Give me your hand." He obliged, putting his much larger hand into mine. I brought it up to my mouth and placed a kiss on the palm, before balling it into a fist, pulling two fingers to point out and pressed them against the valley between my breast. I slowly began to slide his fingers down between my breast and down my stomach, watching as his eyes traveled down my body with his fingers. Once I reached down to my thong, I moved his fingers over to my left hip and slid it across the band to my right hip. He held his breath in anticipation as I held his fingers on top of the band. "Want to go lower?" He nodded, trying to let me have the control, but I could tell that he was struggling. I slid his fingers down my folds painfully slow, savouring the feel of his fingers before reaching my core, moaning softly as I pressed his fingers against my core. I put my hands on his shoulders as he took over and continued to finger me through my thong. "Good boy, Jon," I moaned, latching onto the collar again. "I want to be inside you. I'm hurting over here," he groaned, looking at me with pleading eyes. I was close to orgasm when he looked at me like that. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my pussy before pulling the collar, motioning for him to stand up.

He groaned before standing up, his dick print on full display. I grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, pulling it through the loops and dropping it on the floor. I unbuttoned his jeans and tugged on them until they hit the floor, Jon kicking them off. I grabbed the band of his underwear and pulled them down, his dick springing up at attention, waiting to be touched. Jon kicked off his boxers and stared at me, wanting me to touch his dick, wanting to be buried inside of me. "On your back, on the bed, Jon," I said, pointing behind us. He climbed onto the bed and laid down, his head resting on the pillows. I pulled off my thong before slowly climbing onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I grazed his dick with my soaked pussy, making him groan. I rolled my hips, making sweet friction between us as Jon watched me intently. I grabbed his dick and slowly sunk down on it, the tip pushing through my folds as he began to fill me, stretching me to fit his size. "Jon," I moaned, "put your hands on my hips." He eagerly grabbed my hips and held them as I rolled my hips, moaning as I began to ride him. He hissed and groaned as I started bouncing on his dick, the bed beginning to squeak under us. "Do I feel good, Jon," I moaned, placing my hands on his chest. "Yes, babe. You feel so good wrapped around my dick. Fuck," he groaned, squeezing my hips. "Jon, your dick feels so good inside me. It's so big," I moaned. I grabbed the collar and yanked it, making him sit up. I captured his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a passionate kiss. I pulled away and uttered the words that he's been waiting to hear. "Fuck me, Jon." That was all it took as he flipped us over and began to thrust into me over and over, grunting in my ear. "Fuck. You feel so fucking good. Your tight pussy squeezing my dick perfectly. I can barely move," he groaned. I moaned his name, clawing at his chest as my orgasm began to flow my body, coursing through my veins. "Jon," I moaned, looking at him. "Me too, babe. Me too," he grunted, knowing what I was trying to say. He latched on to my neck, sucking roughly, surely to leave a bruise as his dick began to throb inside me. I wrapped my legs and arms around him as the sound of the headboard hitting the wall masked the screams of ecstasy that escaped my lips as I climaxed. Jon gave one last hard thrust before emptying himself inside of me. He sat up and removed the collar, tossing it aside before laying back down on top of me, his dick softening and slipping out of me. "We should keep that collar. I like it," he mumbled, making me laugh. "Okay. Sounds like a great idea," I said, kissing the top of his head. "Maybe we can get you one. I would love to see one around your neck. Me giving you commands. You being my adorable, obedient puppy," he said, smiling at me. "Whatever you want, Street Dog." "I'm your Street Dog," he said before kissing my lips.


	2. AJ Styles Daddy Kink

I hummed to myself with my ear buds in my ear as I loaded up the dishwasher. I was bending over, loading the last plate into the dishwasher when I felt something grab my hips. I yelped and turned around to see my boyfriend of three years standing there smiling at me. "Damn ot, AJ. Don't scare me like that," I sighed, pulling out the ear buds as he laughed. "I'm sorry, darling. I was trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to scare you." He planted a kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek as I pouted. "Come on. Don't pout. I said sorry." He kissed my cheek lovingly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him any longer. I continued to kiss me until I started giggling from his beard tickling me. "Knew that you couldn't stay mad at me," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "Whatever. Did you need me for something?" He chuckled and closed the dishwasher for me, turning it on before turning back to me. "Want to play UFC," he asked, leading me out of the kitchen, towards the living room where we had the Xbox hooked up to the tv. "So you scare me half to death over a game," I asked, sitting on the sofa as he passed me a controller. "Well, I got tired of playing with myself so I wanted to know if you would play with me." I giggled listening to him talk. "Real mature," he scoffed, rolling his eyes, trying to hide his smile. "I'm not the one who said it. I didn't know you was feeling lonely. Sure, I'll play with you, AJ," I said as he sat down next to me, holding his own controller. He let out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop me from making all of the sexual innuendos, as he started the game and we spent three hours playing, enjoying each other's company.

After hours of playing and my constant teasing, AJ turned off the game, pouting on the couch as I do my victory dance. "I went easy on you," he said, trying to justify losing three matches against me. "Whatever you say, AJ," I giggled as I straddled him, rubbing my nose on his cheek. He kissed my neck and massaged my sides before his hands traveled back and squeezed my ass, placing a hard smack on it. I bit my lip to stop the moan that almost escaped. "What was that," he said, looking at me. "Nothing," I said, repositioning myself in his lap. "Mhmm," he said, not believing me. I curled up in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're such a big baby," he chuckled. "Well, I am a Daddy's girl so," I chuckled, kissing his neck, "I'm your baby and you're my daddy." "Mmm. I love hearing you call me Daddy. Say it again," he said, rubbing my hips. "Daddy." He chewed on his bottom lip when he said that. "Damn. That's so sexy." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I attempted to get up. "No perverted thoughts, mister." He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me trapped in his lap. "You shouldn't tease your Daddy then," he chuckled, kissing my neck. "Stop. Not here." I squirmed in his arms, pushing him back. "Stop fighting before I spank you." I kept fighting him off. "You wouldn't do that so I have nothing to worry about." I felt his hands grab my arms and lifted me up, putting me over his knees on my stomach. "AJ," I said, looking over. His hand came down hard on my ass, making me yelp. "Call me Daddy. I told you to stop fighting me," he said, pulling up my shorts, exposing more of my ass. "AJ, this is humiliating," I said, earning another slap on my ass. "Daddy!" He chuckled as he rubbed my ass. "Say you're sorry." "For what? I didn't do anything," I said, receiving another smack. "Ow! I'm sorry, Daddy," I sighed. "Wow. Your ass is so red right now." He rubbed circles on my now sensitive ass, making me moan. "What a naughty thing for my baby girl to say," he said, squeezing my ass, his fingers slipping under my shorts and traced my panties slowly. I moaned softly and attempted to push back, but he held me in place and smacked my ass again. "It seems like someone needs to be disciplined for being so naughty," he chuckled darkly, picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. He headed towards the stairs, keeping a tight grip on me as he carried me to the bedroom, shutting the door so he could properly discipline me.

AJ put me down by the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Strip," he said, bending down to take off his shoes and socks. I gave him a confused look as he looked back up at me. "I said strip. Now," he glared, folding his arms. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it in the chair in the corner. "Good girl. Now turn around, take those shorts off and show me that perfect ass of yours." I turned around as instructed and wiggled my hips as I pulled down my shorts. I heard a zipper behind me, followed by a soft groan. AJ reached over and pulled me backwards, holding me by my thighs as he rubbed my ass, kissing each cheek softly. "So beautiful, darling," he whispered. He let go long enough to pull off his shirt then grabbed my hips as he pressed his lips against my ass once again, grabbing my panties and pulled them down. I stepped out of them as he turned me around. I looked down and saw that he had pulled out his dick from his pants. "What are you looking at," he said with a smirk. "Nothing, Daddy." "Tell the truth," he said, putting his hands on my ass. "I'm just looking at you, Daddy." He spanked my ass again, picking me up and laying me down on the bed on my stomach. "Don't lie to Daddy," he warned, hitting my ass again as a warning shot. The hits to my ass were no longer painful as the pain shifted to pleasure with each hit. I moaned softly, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Daddy," I whined. "What do you want, hm? Tell Daddy what you want," he leaned over, whispering in my ear. I was never one to express with words when I'm turned on or want to have sex. Usually, I would just hint around to getting what I want, teasing him or just peppering him with kisses. This time around was different and I was filled with excitement. I whined softly, looking down his body. "Use your words, otherwise Daddy won't know what you want."

I sighed as he kept me pinned down on the bed, embarrassed to tell him that I was horny and ready for sex. I felt the bed shift when he moved, his dick grazing my ass. I whined again, wanting AJ inside of me. "I want you, Daddy," I whined, pleading with him. Something flickered in his eyes and he slid off of me. I stayed still, not wanting to anger Daddy when I felt myself get pulled backwards until I was bending over the bed. "Daddy's going to take really good care of his girl," he said, spreading my ass cheeks apart. I turned my head to the side and watched the expression on his face change. He held on to my hips as he pressed his dick against my puckered hole then slowly pushed inside. I rose up from the bed, my mouth falling open as he filled me. "You okay, baby? Daddy isn't hurting you, is he?" I shook my head as he pulled back out then shoved back in a little harder. "Daddy," I moaned, leaning back down onto the bed as he began to thrust inside of me. AJ grunted as he slid his hands down my back slowly, trying to make me relax. "Daddy feels good. You're making me so wet, Daddy," I moaned, looking back. He reached under me and rubbed my pussy slowly, feeling how slick it was and pressed against my clit hard. "Daddy!" I yelped, grabbing the bed sheets as my body rocked. "That's right. Scream for Daddy," he groaned, using his free hand to grab my hair and yanked my head back. He removed his fingers from my clit and brought them to his mouth. "You're so wet, baby. Daddy's dick turned you on this much." He licked his fingers clean before slapping my ass. "What turned you on more? The spanking or Daddy's dick?" I moaned softly, unable to speak as he slapped my ass again. "Words." Even I couldn't tell what made me so wet, the spankings and his dick molded together to give me the most pleasure. "Answer Daddy when he's talking to you," he growled, spanking me again. "Both, Daddy," I whimpered out, trying to focus on AJ. "You enjoy Daddy spanking you," he asked, slapping my sensitive ass again. "Yes, Daddy," I moaned, hissing with each blow he laid on my ass. He released my hair and pulled out of me, shoving me down onto the bed. AJ got into bed and motioned me to crawl to him. My legs felt like jelly as I attempted to crawl to him. He chuckled as he grabbed his dick and stroked it. "Lay down next to Daddy," he said, patting the space next to him. I crawled over and laid next to him as instructed, watching as he hovered over me and began to kiss down my body. I moaned as I felt his soft lips press against my skin. He slid down my body before stopping at my pussy. His breath fanned my pussy before he kissed it, spreading my pussy lips before stabbing me with his tongue, closing his mouth as he roughly ate me out. "A-Daddy," I corrected myself as he pulled me closer to him. His lips tugged on my clit as his beard rubbed my skin raw. My legs shook as my juices spilled onto his face and beard, AJ lapping it up hungrily, before climbing back on top of me. I felt his full weight as he laid on top of me, his dick rubbing my pussy before pushing inside. He lifted one of my legs, putting it over his shoulder as he pounded my pussy. My nails dug into the skin of his chest, making him groan. "Daddy. My pussy hurt," I moaned, grabbing his shoulders. He smacked my inner thigh as he pushed my leg off his shoulder. "Good girls don't use language like that," he grunted in between thrusts. "I'm sorry, Daddy." He sped up his thrust, his balls slapping hard against me as I cried out. "Daddy will fill up his baby's sweet pussy," he groaned. I tensed up, my walls clamping down on him. "Oh fuck, baby," he groaned as his thrusts began to become sporadic, slowing down before he stopped completely and came deep inside. He looked down at me, pushing back his hair that fell in his face. "I love you, Daddy," I panted. "Daddy love you too," he sighed, pulling me into his arms.


	3. FinnBaron Dominant Kink

Today I was at the gym, getting a work out in before I hit the road again for a few shows and live house events. I huffed out a breath as I stretched my arms, bending backwards until my hands touched the floor and I was in the spider walk position. I relaxed every muscle in my body as I lifted my legs up and over until I was standing up right. I felt someone grab my hips and picked me up. "Ah! What the hell," I squealed looking down to see Baron Corbin, laughing at me. "Hi there," he chuckled, smiling at my distress. "Come on. Put her down." I looked over and saw Finn Bálor, who was just shaking his head. "Fine," he sighed, putting me down. "You suck. I hope you know that," I pouted. "You can't tell your friends that they suck. It's rude," he pointed out. "Says the tall person picking up people who's not paying attention," I said as Finn stepped in between us. "Anyways, we were wondering if you had any plans tonight." I looked at them both, trying to see if they were hinting at something. "Not really. I was just going to go back to my hotel room and watch Netflix all night." A grin came to Finn's face as he stared at me. "Why," I asked, growing a little nervous. "We're going out for a few drinks and wanted to know if you wanted to tag along," Baron replied when Finn didn't say a word. I shrugged. "Beats being stuck in a hotel room, I guess." Baron nudged Finn in the ribs. "Right. I'll pick ya up then," Finn said, smiling. "Okay. See you later," I waved as I walked away and finished up my work out for the day and returned to my hotel room to prepare for the night out with the guys.

I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed where I had some outfits picked out. "I have no idea what to wear," I sighed, looking at the scattered clothes. I couldn't choose between shorts or leggings, tank top or a plaid shirt that would cover up my shorts entirely. While I pondered what to wear, a knock came from the door. I tightened the towel around me as I walked to the door and opened it. Finn was standing there, wearing a black shirt and jeans with black shoes. He took one look at me and he blushed. "I'm sorry. I should've called," he said, flustered, covering his eyes. "It's fine. Come on in," I said, grabbing his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door. "I was trying to find something to wear and I can't pick." He carefully uncovered his eyes and looked at the clothes that were on my bed. "I can help, if that's okay," he said, looking through my clothes. "Thanks, Finn," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before grabbing a bra and panties and returned to the bathroom. I dropped the towel and put them on as Finn knocked on the door. I opened it a crack as he held out my black shorts. I took them from him and closed the door, slipping them on. He knocked again and cracked the door, holding a white tank top and a blue and black plaid shirt. "I couldn't pick. I think you would look cute in this," he said as I took the clothes from him. I slipped on the tank top before opening the door and walked out, smiling at him as I slipped the plaid shirt on my arms. "Thanks for the help." I grabbed my black sandals and put them on as Finn watched me. "Is Baron already at the place that we're going to," I asked, grabbing my brush to brush my hair. "Yeah. He's just waiting on us." He walked up behind, watching me in the mirror. I turned around and looked up at him. He pushed back a a strand of hair that fell in my face and tucked it behind my ear. His finger trailed down my cheek and over to my chin, his thumb playing with my bottom lip. "Let's go," I whispered, pulling away as I grabbed my things and walked out, ignoring my pounding heart as Finn walked out behind me and helped me into his car. What was that just then? The way he looked at me. I sighed as he got into the driver seat and started the car, pulling out and leaving the parking lot. I stared out the window as he drove, both excited and a little nervous about being alone with Baron and Finn. I was lost in thought when I felt Finn's hand on my thigh. I almost jumped, but somehow managed to keep myself still as I put my hand on top of his. "I'm glad that you decided to come have a drink with us," he said, smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. "Me too. I think it will be fun. Well, as long as Baron isn't bullying me." He chuckled and patted my thigh. "That's his way of showing emotions. He just doesn't know how to act such a beautiful woman such as yourself. Give him some time." I nodded as we pulled up at a bar that was dimly lit on the outside and didn't seem too crowded as Finn found a parking space. He helped me out of the car and we headed inside. As we walked, Finn slipped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. "Just don't want to get separated," he said as we entered the somewhat crowded bar.

I looked around to see if I was able to see Baron anywhere, but everyone kept getting in the way and I couldn't see. Finn was taller than me so he had an easier time. He looked over at me and mouthed "found him" and began pulling me through the crowd. Finally, we reach a booth where Baron was sitting at, a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses in the center of the table. "Took you two long enough," he smirked and moved over as I slid in next to him, Finn sitting next to me. "What we're you two doing?" I rolled my eyes as he poured each of us a shot. "Nothing. I had a hard time in picking an outfit and he helped me," I answered as he looked me over. "Well, he did a good job. You look great. Although," he said, doing his shot, "I could do better." I chuckled, grabbing my glass and downed the shot. I wasn't much of a whiskey girl, but something tells me that I was going to need it, hanging with these two. I shuddered as the alcohol burned my throat as I set the glass down. "I highly doubt that she wants to look like a biker," Finn said. I looked over at Baron who was wearing one of his merch shirts with a sleeveless denim vest, jeans and black boots. "So? I would have her looking fucking hot," Baron retorted as he poured another shot. "Come on, guys. Relax. It's just clothes," I said, shaking my head. "Be honest, if you could have one of us pick your clothes, who would you pick, me or him," Baron asked, pouring me another shot. "I'm not picking," I said, downing the shot, the alcohol going down a lot smoother. "See, Baron? She's sparing your feelings because she would pick me," Finn teased. "No I'm not." "Ha! So she picks me," Baron said. I shook my head, trying to figure out how to change the subject. "I'm nicer to her unlike you. I'm her favorite," Finn said, putting his hand on my thigh. "She knows that I'm joking and I'm her favorite," Baron said, putting his hand on my other thigh. "Wait, guys. Watch where you're touching!" They looked at me then back at each other. "I don't think she likes either of us touching her," Baron said, removing his hand. "Yeah. I think you're right," Finn agreed, removing his hand. "That's not what I meant," I said, looking between them. A smirk teased Baron's lips. "So you're saying that you want us to touch you," he asked in a hushed voice. My cheeks grew red as a tomato when he asked me that. "Look. She's blushing," Finn said teasingly from beside me, smiling. I poured another shot and downed it within seconds. "Woah, doll face. Relax. We're just messing with you," Baron said, stopping my hand as I reached for the whiskey bottle. "Both of you suck. Stop teasing me," I said with a sigh. My head started to swim and knew that anymore would be the end of me. "That's enough for you. I'll get you some water," Finn said, getting up and leaving me with Baron. I sighed and rubbed my cheeks, trying to clear my mind. "So," Baron began, taking another shot of whiskey, "who do you like more, me or Finn?" I smirked, shaking my head. "I like you both. It's not a popularity contest." "Didn't say it was. Just wanted to know who you would hang out with, who would go out for a night on the town with, who you would sleep with." My eyes widen when he said that, making me blush. "Now you're talking crazy. I think you need to stop drinking." Finn came back with a bottle of water and looked at me. "What's wrong? Your face is all red," he said, passing me the water. "I think Baron is drunk." He looked over at Baron who held his hands up in surrender. "I just asked her who did she like more between us and who she would sleep with." Finn raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "So who did you pick?" I put the bottle down, scoffing. "I didn't pick." "So you wouldn't sleep with us," Baron asked. "I didn't say that!" "So you would sleep with us," Finn said. I grew more and more flustered as they ganged up on me and finally I let it slip. "Yeah, I would." Baron and Finn smirked at each other before turning their attentions to me. "So you would sleep with us? As in, I don't know, a threesome," Baron asked as Finn slid closer to me. "I don't know, maybe," I said sheepishly. "Aw. Don't be shy now," Finn whispered as his hand slid down my thigh slowly. "I'm not," I replied as Baron rubbed my other thigh. The drunkenness that I felt earlier was replaced with pleasure as my body began to heat up. "Baron, did you drive here," Finn asked as his fingers played with my shorts. "No. I took a cab. Didn't feel the need to waste gas," Baron replied, his hand squeezing my thigh gently. Finn removed his hand long enough to fish out his car keys. "Good. You can drive then. I think she's in need of a little TLC, if you know what I mean," he said, rubbing his lips against my neck. Baron took the keys and threw down a few hundred dollars on the table. "Yeah. I think you're right. Let's go," he said, getting up. I slid out of the booth and walked behind Baron, Finn close behind me as we walked out of the bat and walked towards the car. Finn pulled me back against him, pressing his erection against me as I let out a soft moan. "Baron, we should hurry. I don't know how long she can last," Finn said as Baron unlocked the doors. "We will get there in no time. Just keep her busy," Baron chuckled as he got into the driver seat. "I'll sit in the back," I told Finn, but he had other ideas. He grabbed my wrist and opened the back door, pushing me down onto the seat then climbed on top of me, shutting the door as he covered my lips with his. I moaned against his lips as he forced them apart with his tongue, the taste of whiskey still on his tongue. The kiss was intoxicating as his hands explored my body, touching and squeezing every part of me that he could reach. "Save some for me, Bálor," Baron chimed in as he drove. "I will. Don't worry," Finn said as he rubbed his crotch against my core. "Oh fuck," I moaned, gripping his shoulders. "She might be a screamer," Finn chuckled as he continued to rub himself against me. I moaned again, arching slightly off of the seat. "Yeah. I think you're right. Who's room we using tonight," Baron asked. "We could use my room. The two rooms next to me are empty so she can scream all she wants," Finn said, looking down at me. "Fine by me. We don't want anyone to disturb us," Baron chuckled as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. Finn sat up and opened the door, sliding off of me. I sat up and took a deep breath as anticipation and excitement of what's to come filled me. I slid out of the back seat and followed Finn as he led us to his room. Baron grabbed my ass and squeezed as he walked behind me. I bit my lip as we reached Finn's room, Baron grabbing my small wrist and spun me around, lifting me up into his arms. "We're going to take good care of you. This will be the greatest night of your life," he said, kissing my lips as he carried me inside and Finn shut the door, locking it so we could begin our night of passion.

Baron set me down on the edge of the bed and stood in front of me as Finn turned on the lights. Baron toed off his boots before he pulled off his vest and shirt, pushing his hair back as he stared at me. Finn removed his shoes and climbed into bed, pushing my hair to the side as he pressed his lips against my neck. I moaned softly and attempted to turn my head, but Baron grabbed my jaw and turned my head back, making me face him. He smirked as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and pulled them down slightly, just enough to free his erection. Pre cum was already forming at the tip as he gave it a few lazy strokes, squeezing my jaw, telling me to open my mouth. I opened my mouth and he shoved himself inside fast, making me gag. I relaxed my throat as he began to thrust into my mouth. "Fuck," he hissed, lulling his head back. Finn sucked on my neck as he peeled my plaid shirt off of me. His hands pulled up my tank top until my breast were only covered by my bra. He massaged my breast softly, making me moan, sending vibrations up Baron's dick, causing him to groan. He pulled out of my mouth momentarily for Finn to pull my tank top completely off, then shoved back inside of my mouth. Finn unhooked my bra and slid the straps down my arms before rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. "You have such lovely breast," Finn whispered into my ear. "Just wait until you give her mouth a go. It's amazing," Baron grunted as he held my head still while he coated my mouth and throat with his come. I swallowed every drop he emptied into me as he stroked his dick, kicking his pants and boxers off. Finn moved away from me as Baron lifted me up and turned me around. This was the first time I noticed that Finn was naked on the bed. Baron put a hand on the back of my head, pushing me down until Finn's dick was right in my face. "Open," Baron commanded and I obeyed, opening my mouth as Baron pushed my head down and Finn's dick hit the back of my throat. I moaned as Baron helped me bob my head up and down on Finn's dick. Finn groaned and thrust his hips, meeting me each time. Baron's free hand worked on my shorts, pulling them down along with my panties. I felt his rough, thick fingers rub against my core. "Wow. Someone's wet. I guess she couldn't wait to get us back in a room," Baron said with a chuckle. He pushed a finger inside of me and curled it. I moaned, clawing at the bed as his thick finger thrust in and out. "You're right. Her mouth is amazing," Finn groaned. "Her pussy is way better," Baron said, adding a second finger. I whimpered softly as my walls began to squeeze around his fingers. "She's so tight. She's squeezing my fingers." He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean before pressing a finger at my puckered hole. I stopped moving my head when Baron pushed his finger inside. My eyes fluttered closed and my mouth fell open as he thrust his fingers, full speed. "Fuck," I moaned as I arched my back, my breast rubbing against Finn's dick. Finn slid down slightly so his dick would settle between my breast. I grabbed my breast and began moving them up and down as he fucked my tits. "Such a naughty girl," Finn said, smirking. "Finn, Baron," I moaned, my body shaking, ready to get more pleasure from them. "Tell us what you want," Baron said, adding two more fingers. "I...I want you," I panted, feeling Finn's dick throb between my breast. "You want us to what," Finn asked, squeezing my hands and breast as he thrust. "Fuck me," I whimpered out as Finn came on my breast and throat. He sighed and stared at me as I swiped up his come with my fingers and licked them. I cleaned up his come off of me before grabbing his dick and stroked it.

"I think she's trying to tell us that she's ready for us," Finn said with a sigh. "Hmm. Are you sure? I didn't hear any clear instructions," Baron teased as he pinched my nipple. "I want you two," I moaned as Finn pinched my other nipple. "You want us to do what? We can't understand you unless you tell us clearly," Finn said. I couldn't concentrate on speaking, earning a nice smack on my ass from Baron. I moaned again, looking over at Finn, begging him with my eyes. "Staring at me isn't telling me what you want," he said, pulling on my nipple. "I want you two to fuck me," I finally managed to say. "Took you long enough to answer us," Baron said, lifting me slightly so Finn could readjust himself on the bed then lowered me down on top of him on all fours. Finn rubbed his dick on my pussy as Baron rubbed his dick on my puckered hole. I gripped the bed as they pushed into me at the same time. Baron grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him as Finn thrusted under me. "So tight," Baron grunted between gritted teeth. "Feel so good," Finn groaned as he dug his dull nails into my sides. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Harder," I moaned, encouraging them. "You heard the lady," Baron chuckled as he slammed into me. I moaned loud as Finn matched Baron's speed, his nails leaving red marks on my skin. Baron grabbed my hair and pulled, making me arch up slightly. He wrapped an arm around my neck and held me close to him as he thrusted into me hard enough to make me inadvertently ride Finn's dick. "You like having two dicks in you at the same time," Baron grunted in my ear. "Yes. It feels so fucking good," I moaned. "Fuck. She's squeezing me just right," Finn grunted, his dick throbbing inside me. "Try not to make a mess. I still have a turn, you know," Baron chuckled as he placed open mouth kisses on my neck. He had a tight grip on my hair as he thrust, grunting in my ear while Finn swore under his breath. "I'm gonna come," I moaned, reaching back to claw at Baron's arm. "Come on his dick, baby," Baron mumbled in my ear. I gasped and squeezed my pussy around Finn, moaning as I came, Finn coming moments after me. Finn pulled out of me and moved out from under me, panting as he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. Baron pulled out of me and flipped me over, climbing onto the bed as he pinned me down to the bed. "Dude, you good over there," Baron asked Finn, who was trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed, flashing a smile at me. Baron shrugged and slammed into my pussy, thrusting full speed as the bed shook. I whimpered softly as I dug my nails into his wrist, my pussy throbbing painfully from the power of his thrusts. "Baron, I'm close," I moaned as he grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders. I screamed his name in pleasure as my walls slammed down around him. "Fuuuuck," he growled as he emptied himself into me. I arched off of the bed as my second orgasm hit and I rode it out under Baron before finally laying back down. Baron pulled out and rolled over to his side. "That was amazing," I gasped as Finn sat on the edge of the bed. "Told you that she would enjoy it," Finn chuckled as Baron laughed. "Yeah. For once, you were right." I sat up and looked between them. "Did you two plan this? Is that why you asked me out tonight," I pouted, looking at Finn. "Not in the beginning," he said, petting me, "I just noticed that you've been looking so frustrated lately and that you needed to relax a little. That's all." "Yeah. He wouldn't shut up about it so I decided that i wanted to help too," Baron said, smiling. "Really? Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you two," I said, laying back down. "Now," Baron said as Finn threw covers over me, "who was better, me or him?" I groaned and covered my head with the sheets. "I'm not getting into this again!" Finn and Baron laughed at me as they laid next to me after a wonderful night.


	4. FinnSami Double Team Kink

I was typing away on my phone, not paying attention to everything around me, as I sat at catering backstage of Raw with my feet propped up on the table. I was in my black and red ring gear, which was mostly covered up by my hoodie, and matching boots. I had finished working a dark match and was just waiting for the show to began and end so I could return to my hotel room and call it a night. While I was busy looking down at my phone, I didn't notice two guys pull up the chairs next to me and sat down. I only noticed when I felt something touch my bare legs, causing me to jump. I looked around me and saw Sami Zayne and Finn Balor sitting there, smiling at me. "Geez, guys. Give me a heart attack, why don't you," I sighed, putting my hand on my chest to calm my racing heart. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you," Finn said, his hand resting on my leg. "Yeah. We just wanted to come congratulate you on your win," Sami said, leaning over and ruffled my hair. "And to mess up my hair," I giggled, pushing my hair back. "That was his idea, not me before you beat me up," Finn said, pointing at Sami. "I don't have the energy to beat you up," I giggled. "Don't tell me that ya tired," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not tired. I just don't feel like beating you up." "Wait, so you will beat me up then," Sami asked, pretending to be concerned. "No. I would never beat either of you up. Unless you take my food. Then I'm beating you up," I laughed. "You heard the lady, no taking her food," Sami teased. "Yeah. We better be careful. She will beat our arse over food," Finn chuckled. "Are you two gonna tease me all night or did you have another mission for coming over here?" Finn smirked as Sami put his hand on my other leg. "Well, if ya want us to tease ya all night, we can, right Sami?" I looked over at Sami who was now mere inches from my face. "We sure can. Anything for a beautiful woman like you." I turned my head and Finn was also mere inches from my face. "Stop teasing me, guys," I said, turning my head forward so I wasn't looking at either of them. "Way to go, Finn. You made her blush," Sami whispered, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "I'm sorry. I was just being honest with ya, love. Didn't mean to get ya all hot and bothered." "I'm not hot and bothered," I lied. "Oh really? Because the way that your legs suddenly feel hot says different," Sami said as he slid his hand up my leg, gently squeezing my thigh before stopping when he reached my shorts. I looked over at him and he took the opportunity to kiss me on the lips. I turned my head and in a flash, Finn had his lips on mine. I stared at him, in shock, as he finally broke the kiss. "I can't believe you two just did that," I gasped, covering my mouth. "Sami started it. I couldn't let him have all of the fun, now can I," Finn chuckled. "We're in public. People can see us!" "So, you're saying that we should do this in private," Sami asked. "That's not..." "yeah. That's exactly what she's saying. Too bad we have to go work our matches for the night," Finn said, pouting. "I have an idea," Sami said, standing up and walked over to Finn to whisper something in his ear and returned to his seat. "I like that idea," Finn said before looking at me, "since ya won your match, ya deserve a reward. So Sami and I will show you a great time tonight after the show. We can go back to your hotel room. You're not sharing with anyone, right?" I can't believe that this is actually happening and to me of all people. Two hot guys on the Raw roster wants to reward me with sex. I must be dreaming. There's no way this is actually happening. "Well," Sami said when I didn't answer. "No. It's just me," I said. "Perfect. Why don't you go get changed and enjoy the show? Be sure to cheer me on during my match," Sami said, kissing my cheek before getting up and walking away. "And definitely cheer me on. See you later," Finn said, tilting my head up slightly and placed a kiss on my lips before walking away.

I got up from the table and sped walk to my locker room. It felt like my body was ready to explode as I took off my hoodie. I touched my lips and could still feel their lips pressed against mine. I switched on the monitor to watch the show and Sami's music was playing. I smiled when I watched him do his usual entrance, dancing through the curtains as he made his way to the ring. Tonight he was facing Jinder Mahal in a squash match so this match wouldn't last too long. I took off my boots and set them to the side as I tied my hair into a ponytail. I sat back and watched the match to its entirety, lasting a solid five minutes with Sami getting the win. I hopped up and walked towards the bathroom, stripping off my clothes as I walked to the shower and turned it on. Since I was the only one in the room, I didn't bother to shut the shower doors before stepping inside. I sighed as the water streamed down my body, grabbing my body soap and began to wash my body. My mind drifted to the thoughts of what's to come once I returned to my hotel room. I couldn't wait to see what Sami and Finn had planned for me. I turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around me. I untied my hair as I walked back to the room and froze at the sight in front of me. Sami was sitting on my couch, eyes closed, pants pulled down with his hand busy stroking his dick. He opened his eyes and smirked. "I enjoyed the little show you gave me. I hope you enjoyed my match out there," he said, standing up and kicking his pants off before making his way to me. His dick was standing at attention, waiting to be touched. He smirked when he saw what I was looking at. "Don't worry. You'll have this in a minute." He pulled the towel off of me and groaned when he looked at my naked body. "Perfect," he mumbled, picking me up and wrapped my legs around him. He placed soft open mouth kisses on my breast, licking my nipple slowly while pinching the other. "Sami, we should wait," I moaned. "I can't wait. I want you now. Finn can wait," he mumbled, "but I can wait on slowly pleasing your body. Right now, I just want to get a feel for you." He put me down and turned me around, bending me over a small table in the middle of the room, making me face the tv screen. I felt the tip of his dick rub against my pussy slowly before he pushed inside. I gripped the edge of the table hard as he slammed into me repeatedly. "Fuck. Sami," I moaned as his hands slid up my sides and came to a stop at my breast, his fingers brushing against my nipples. He grunted with each thrust, his hips slapping against me as the sound of my moans began to fill the room. I wasn't paying attention to the monitor until Sami brought it to my attention. "Finn's match is next. You better watch," he grunted out between thrusts. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone focus on what was happening in the ring. Sami smacked my ass, making me yelp as he leaned over me and whispered, "I said watch. You don't want me to tell him that you didn't watch him wrestle, now do you?" I turned my head to the monitor and watched as Finn made his way to the ring, the crowd joining in on his entrance. I moaned softly as Sami put a leg up on the table, angling himself as his dick went deeper inside of me. I had to force myself to focus on the monitor as Finn's opponent, Roman Reigns, entered the ring. "Your pussy feels amazing," Sami groaned as he started to lose rhythm with his thrusts. "Sami, I'm close," I moaned, trying to maintain focus on the match. Sami made it hard to focus when he lifts me up and walked to the other side of the table before flipping me over, wrapping my legs around him as he rammed back inside of me. He turned my head to the side so I could watch the match. "I bet you can't wait to leave here," he mumbled in my ear, "Ready for both of us inside of you, making you scream our names, making you come all over our dicks. You gonna love that won't you?" "Yes, Sami. I want both of your dicks inside of me," I choked out as my pussy squeezed him. "Come for me," he groaned as he pound into me. I arched my back as I came around his dick, while at the same time, Finn got the win for his match. Sami pulled out of me and came on my stomach. He got off of me and smirked. "Might want to clean yourself up. Don't tell Finn that I was here," he said as he put his underwear and pants back on and quickly walked out. I sat up and sighed, standing up and slowly walked back to the showers.

My pussy was throbbing from the abuse it just got as I entered the shower. I washed off the come that Sami left on my stomach and used scented soap to cover up any smell of Sami off of my body. While I was in the shower, it felt like I was being watched and I turned around. Finn was standing in the doorway with his arms folded as he watched me. "Looks like a nice shower. Mind if I join ya?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer as he pulled off his boots then pulled down his trunks, his dick springing up as he stepped into the shower with me. He pinned my back to the shower wall, pressing his lips against mine as he used his knee to spread my legs. I didn't know how much more I would be able to take, but I couldn't stop the burning need that was slowly filling me. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, his dick grazing my pussy. "I need you. Right here and now," he groaned as he slid me down, his dick slowly filling me. I hissed as his dick stretched me, my pussy having no time to recover from the previous encounter. I wrapped my arms around him as he thrusted into me slowly. "Ya like that? This feels good, doesn't it?" I moaned into his ear as he picked up speed, my back rubbed against the tile as our bodies melted together, the water making our skin slick as we held on to each other. "I can't give you my all, love. Have to have some energy for the hotel room," he groaned as he started thrusting harder. "But it doesn't mean that I can't give ya a preview of what's to come." He squeezed my ass and throw his head back as he slammed into me. "Finn," I cried out, my walls squeezing him, making it hard for him to thrust. "That's it, love. Come for Daddy," he groaned. I squeezed his shoulders as I cried out in pleasure, coming on his dick. He let out a low groan as he pulled out of me, stroking his dick fast until his come landed on my stomach. He took a deep breath as he looked at me. "I can't wait for tonight." He kissed me before stepping out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with before walking out. I sighed as the water washed away Finn's come. I have no idea how I'm going to last with both of them together, but I am determined to try. I quickly showered, dried off, and got dressed. I didn't want to keep them waiting much longer as I gathered my things and headed to the door. I threw my back over my shoulder and opened the door. Finn and Sami were already standing there, both smiling at me. "Ready to go," Sami asked, taking my bag from me. "Yeah, let's go," I said as we walked out of the arena and got into Sami's car. Sami drove while Finn nonchalantly chatted about the match with Roman and I pretended to listen. I kept my legs crossed, trying to relax as much as possible, but my pussy was throbbing and the pain was starting to change into pleasure. "You okay, love? You're awfully quiet," Finn said, looking back at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." "She's probably ready to get back to the hotel already. I know I am," Sami said, looking at me through the rear view mirror. Finn reached back and rubbed my thigh. "We will get there and we will show you a good time. Just relax." I nodded as I leaned against the door as we continued the ride back to the hotel.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked. "What floor are ya on," Finn asked, unbuckling his seat belt. "Third floor, Room 203," I replied as Sami got out and opened my door. "Key?" I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to Sami as Finn grabbed our bags. Finn slipped his arm around me as we walked inside, walking through the lobby as we got on the elevator and Sami pushed the button labeled three. Once the doors shut, Finn turned me around to face Sami and pulled me to him as Sami pressed his lips against mine while Finn kissed my neck softly. Hands roamed my body as I became sandwiched between them. I could feel their erections in their jeans as they pressed against me. I felt a pair of hands slip under my shirt and pinch my nipples. "Someone's not wearing a bra," Finn whispered as he pinched again, making me moan against Sami's lips. Sami pulled away from me just as the elevaelevator doors opened. Finn kept his arm around me as we stepped off the elevator. Sami lead the way as Finn kept me pressed against his body, his erection pressing against me as we walked. He bent down and licked my neck slowly, making me shudder with excitement. Sami stood in front of the door to my room and looked over at us. "Calm yourself, Finn. We're not in the room yet," Sami teased as he unlocked the door. "I'm calm. I just can't wait," he said, walking us inside.

He led me straight to the king sized bed, pushing me down onto it. He dropped our bags on the floor and bent down to untie my shoes, tossing them aside before kissing his way up my leg, his beard tickling me as he moved. Sami walked in and pulled off his shirt as he walked to the other side of the bed. Finn sucked gently on my thigh, his tongue licking my soft skin. I felt the bed dip slightly behind me as Sami grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. When I looked at him, he was completely naked and his dick was hovering over my mouth. He gave it a few strokes before rubbing the tip on my lips. I opened my mouth and he shoved his hard dick inside, placing both hands on either side of my hips as he thrust into my mouth. Finn was busy removing my jeans and panties, kissing my pussy, before spreading my lips. "I wonder how many fingers she can take," he questioned as he shoved two fingers inside. "Bet she has room for two more," Sami grunted, shoving two fingers in next to Finn's as they thrusted their fingers in and out of me in unison. I moaned and my hips began to buck as I involuntarily rode their fingers. "Wow. She really wants us, Sami," Finn chuckled, thrusting faster. "Yeah, I think you're right. Should we keep her waiting or enjoy our fun first?" I moaned again and gagged when Sami's dick hit the back of my throat. "I think we should have our fun first. She won't mind," Finn said as Sami pulled out his fingers and focused on fucking my mouth. Finn pulled out his fingers and licked them before spreading my lips once more and used his tongue to pierce me. I reached up and gave Sami's ass a squeeze as Finn held down my hips. Sami groaned and pulled out of my mouth, rolling over and got off of the bed. Finn pulled me closer to his mouth as his tongue probed my pussy. I gripped the bed and moaned as I heard a bag unzip from across the room, but I was more focused on Finn and his tongue to look. I could hear Sami's feet as he walked around in the room, whispering something to Finn. Finn removed his tongue from my core and let go of my hips. Sami soon took his place, putting my legs on his shoulders as he buried his face into my core, his tongue hungrily lapping away at my pussy. Finn turned my head to the side and shoved his throbbing dick inside of my mouth, thrusting hard inside. I relaxed my throat as much as I could as Finn continued his relentless attack. "Your mouth is heavenly, love," he groaned. I heard a top pop, followed by something cool against my puckered hole. I attempted to look down, but Finn gave an extra hard thrust, forcing me to focus on him. Sami rubbed his slicked finger on my hole teasingly before pushing a finger inside. I rose slightly from the bed and let out a muffled moaned as he thrust his finger. "I think we hit the jackpot with her. Every little touch, every little movement and she's moaning for more," Sami said as he added a second finger. "Yeah," Finn groaned, I think you're right. She wants us so badly, don't you, love?" He pulled his dick out of my mouth and stroked it a few times. "Yes. I want you both," I gasped, looking up at him. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it as he massaged my breast. He dipped low and nibbled at my breast, licking around my nipple teasingly. Sami added a third finger as he buried his face back I to my pussy, sucking on my clit hard. Finn grabbed my hand and pulled it towards his dick and stroked it until I took over. He groaned against my skin as he turned his attention to the other nipple. I squirmed as the pleasure became too much to bear as I reached down to grab Sami's hair. He pulled away from my pussy and looked over Finn at me. "Wants the matter? Too much for you," he asked, his fingers still working my puckered hole. I whimpered and arched off the bed as my orgasm began to hit. Sami dived back into my pussy to capture my juices into his mouth, licking my pussy clean. He pulled his fingers out and stroked his dick as Finn pulled away from my breast. "I think I deserve first round," he said, looking at Sami. "How? I won my match first." "Yeah, but I was in the main event." I slid off of the bed while they bickered and sighed. "Guess I'll take care of things myself," I mumbled. While they continued to bicker, I set up some pillows before grabbing Finn by his shoulders and urged him to prop up against the pillows. I climbed on top of him and straddled him, rubbing my pussy against his throbbing dick. I looked back at Sami and wiggled my hips, smirking at him. I lowered myself on Finn's dick, moaning as he filled me. The bed shift as Sami crawled up behind me and grabbed my hips. He kissed down my spine slowly before he grabbed the lube again and squeezed some of the liquid on his dick. He tossed the tube and spread my cheeks, lining himself up and pushed inside. "Fuuuck," he groaned in my ear as he thrust into me. I pushed back into him, groaning as Finn thrust into me from below. He grabbed my right breast and brought my nipple up to his mouth, sucking roughly, surely to leave a bruise. I gasped and gripped the bed sheets as they assaulted my body once more. I turned my head and Sami captured my lips as the bed squeaked under us. Sami smacked my ass as he pulled away and slammed into me. Finn pulled my nipple out of his mouth and pulled me down for a kiss. His tongue wrestled with mine for dominance as my body shook and my orgasm was getting close. Finn put his hands on my head, keeping me in place as Sami drug his nails down my sides. I whimpered against Finn's lips as I tightened my muscles around their dicks. "Oh shit," Sami hissed as his thrusts slowed down. Finn groaned and gave one final thrust before pulling out and quickly got out from under me. He stroked his dick, grabbing my jaw and opening my mouth as he aimed at my mouth and groaned as he came, his cum hitting my mouth, lips, and chin. I licked up any remaining come as Finn got off of the bed. Sami pulled out and flipped me over and reentered me, pounding my pussy extra hard. I grabbed his shoulders and moaned as my second orgasm was nearing. "I'm close Sami," I moaned as he squeezed my thighs. "Me too. Let's come together," he grunted. I dug my nails into his back, scratching lightly, drawing out moans from him. "Where," he groaned as his dick throbbed inside me. I pointed to my mouth and he quickly pulled out of me, stroking his dick as he aimed at my mouth. I opened my mouth wide, ready to accept every drop he had to offer. He threw his head back and groaned loud as he came, covering my mouth with his sweet juices. I licked my lips and the tip of his dick clean before laying down, panting. "You two are the best," I said as they settled down on either side of me. "Glad to be of serivce," Finn said, kissing the top of my head. "If you ever need to of the best, you know where to find us," Sami said, putting a hand on my hip. "I'll take you up on that offer one day then," I giggled, kissing them both on the cheek as we cuddled up and went to sleep.


	5. Fun In The Locker Room

I skipped around backstage, humming to myself, my hair flowing in the wind as I searched for my boyfriend, Sami Zayn. I spotted my best friend, Finn Bálor and skipped his way. "Hey, Finn," I said, stopping in front of him. "Oh, hey there. Let me guess, looking for your other half," he said with his usual wide smile. "Yeah. Do you know where he's at?" "He went to catering with Kevin, talking about the show tonight." "Thank you," I said as I hugged him before skipping away. I went to catering and easily spotted my ginger boyfriend. Luckily for me, his back was to me and I decided to tease him. Kevin saw me as I snuck up behind Sami and I put my finger to my lips. He smirked and shook his head as I made my way to their table. I stood behind Sami and covered his eyes. "What's happening? Who's doing this to me," he asked, trying to move his head so he could break free. Kevin laughed as Sami reached up and tried to touch me, missing each time as I moved away. "Kevin, stop laughing and help me," Sami said, flustered and confused. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. Plus this is hilarious," Kevin chuckled, wiping his eyes. "Kevin!" Sami was flailing his arms, trying desperately to grab me. Kevin was hunched over laughing as Sami grew more and more flustered. "This isn't funny anymore," Sami said. I couldn't hold in my laughter and I removed my hands, laughing as Sami turned around. "Hi," I giggled as he sighed, Kevin trying to catch his breath. "That was mean," Sami said, pulling me into his lap. "That was awesome," Kevin laughed, giving me a high five. "And why would you join in," Sami said, glaring at him. "She told me to keep quiet and that's what I did." "I just had to get you. It was too perfect," I giggled. "Yeah, that was amazing. 'Kevin, help me'. That was just too perfect," Kevin laughed. "You two hang out too much," he sighed, putting his arms around me. "We make a great team. She can tease you 24/7 while I can only do it when we're at shows. We're just keeping you on your toes." "That's just what I need, you two ganging up on me." Kevin and I laughed as Sami just shook his head. "Anyways, what is the plan for tonight," I asked, looking at them. "The usual. I act cocky and taunt people. Sami dances like a crazy happy person and you escort him to the ring, pretending to enjoy being around him." "Ha ha. Very funny, Kevin. She doesn't have to pretend, right, baby?" I smirked at Kevin, then looked at Sami. "Meh. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. It depends on my mood," I said nonchalantly. "What? You don't like being around me and cheering me on at ring side?" Kevin burst out laughing as I shook my head. "I love you, Sami, but I swear, you will believe anything," I sighed, petting his head. "That's Sami for you. Gullible as always," Kevin chuckled. "Shut up. Kevin, don't you have other people to harass?" "I'll take that as the 'you need to leave now' cue. I'll see you two later," Kevin said, standing up and leaving us alone. "And you," Sami said, turning me slightly, "that wasn't nice." I kissed his forehead and smiled innocently. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny." He leaned his head against my chest and gave my side a squeeze. "It was, but not when Kevin is around. He'll never let me live it down." I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair. "We should get ready for the show. I have to match you tonight and the designers made a super cute skirt with Inzayne on the hip," I said, pulling up the picture on my phone. "You're going to look so cute in that. Let's go," he said, lifting me up and carrying me bridal style. "Sami!" I squealed, giggling as he carried me to our private locker room to change.

He set me down once he shut the door and locked it. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my gear. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt. "Why are you not wearing a bra," Sami said, looking at me. "Because I was going to change anyway and I was too lazy to put one on. It's not like my nipples were showing or anything," I said, turning to face him. He covered his eyes. "Cover yourself up, woman," he demanded. "Sami, we're dating. We've been dating for 3 years now. Why are you still shy when I'm naked around you," I sighed, pulling down my shorts. "I just prefer seeing you naked when we're, you know, not here." I smirked and decided to tease him some more. I walked up to him and pressed my bare breast against his chest. He uncovered his eyes and looked down at me, cheeks turning red. "Put on a shirt," he said, backing away from me. "What's wrong? Am I not attractive to you anymore," I said, pouting. "No. That's not what I meant. We have to get ready for the show." I giggled and walked up to him again, backing him into a wall. "Oh come on. We have time for some fun," I teased, stroking his arm slowly. "Don't tease," he said, trying not to look at me. "Fine," I said, moving away from him and returned to my bag. I bent over to look for a bra, shaking my hips. I heard him suck in his breath and his footsteps as he walked over to me. "I'm getting dressed. I'm just looking for my sports bra," I said, playing dumb. "That can wait," he said as he grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him, his crotch pressing on my ass. "Sami. You said that we can't do that here," I said, pretending to fight him off. "That was until you got me revved up. I can't walk out like this now can I?" He pulled down my panties and fingered my pussy, thrusting to fingers in and out of me. I grabbed the bench as I heard his pants unzip. "We do have time for a quickie at least," he said, pulling out his dick and replaced his fingers with his dick. I gasped as he thrusted inside of me, constantly hitting my sweet spot as he let out a slow, drawn out groan. "Sami," I moaned, turning my head to the side to look at him. "You shouldn't be such a tease," he groaned, leaning down and captured my lips, his hands covering my smaller ones as he thrust faster. "I wish we had more time for this," he whispered once he broke the kiss, "but we have a show to do." He straightened up and grabbed my hips again, careful not to leave bruises as he slammed into me. I moaned his name and squeezed my pussy around his dick, catching him off guard as he emptied his come inside of me. He sighed and pulled out, fixing his boxers and pants. I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the shower. "Let that be a lesson in not to tease me so much," he called out to me. "Yeah yeah," I said over my shoulder as I hopped into the shower. I smirked to myself as I began to plan out my next course of teasing. "If I can get him to do that just from a small amount of teasing, then I can't wait to see what he will do after I tease him during his match," I thought as I quickly showered, got out, and dressed for the show.

I tugged at my top as I stood in the mirror, making sure that part of my breast were slightly exposed. I straightened out my short skirt before stepping out of the bathroom. "Are you almost," Sami said, but stopped once he looked at me. "Yep. Almost. Just let me put on my boots," I said, bending over and picking up my boots, putting my foot up on the bench as I put on one boot at a time, buckling them, but turning to Sami. "Want to pick your jaw up so we can go to the curtain for our entrance," I giggled, playing innocent as he put on his hat. "Yeah. L-let's go," he stuttered, holding the door open as I walked out before him, my skirt bouncing slightly with each step I took. I heard him suck in his breath as he held out his arm for me. I smirked and grabbed his arm as we headed to the curtains. "You look amazing," he said, smiling at me. "Thanks. The designers did an awesome job with my new gear," I said, looking down at my gear. "Now if only they will make a matching hat like mine." "Don't push it, Sami." He chuckled as we reached the curtains and waited for our cue. He kept staring at me the entire time we waited, watching me intently, watching how the skirt swayed when I moved. "Shouldn't you be focused on your match and not me," I asked, turning slightly as I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Sorry. I'm focused." "Yeah. On me and not the show." "I can't help it. You look so damn good, especially in this skirt," he said, tugging it slightly. "Stop! Focus!" He chuckled and nodded as his music began to play and we walked through the curtains, doing our usual entrance, Sami dancing to his music while I skipped beside him, going over to the fans and giving high fives and kissing the cheeks of children before getting to the ring and stepping through the ropes that Sami held open for me. I waved to the crowd, twirling around as the crowd cheered for us while we waited for his opponent for the night, Sheamus. The lights went out and came back on, shining on Sheamus' pale skin as he made his way down to the ring. Sami took my hand and helped me out of the ring, kissing me on the lips before I hopped down onto the floor. "Aw. Isn't that sweet," Sheamus taunted, working his heel role as he entered the ring and glared at Sami. The ref looked between both men before signaling for the bell to ring. Both men squared up in the center, Sheamus going for the side headlock. I was leaning against the ring apron as the intense battle between two of WWE's greatest on the current roster raged on.

During the match, Sheamus tossed Sami out of the ring, Sami hitting the floor hard. I ran over to his side and kneeled down next to him. He sat up slightly, panting and looked over at me. "Move away. I don't want you to get hurt," he said as Sheamus climbed out of the ring and started walking over to us. I stood up and got in front of Sami as Sheamus smirked and looked at me. "Move over, darling. This is man business," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smacked it away and glared at him as he laughed. "Tell you what, darling. I'll let that slide if you give Ol Sheamus a peck on the cheek." He pointed to his cheek and leaned towards me. I smirked and stepped to the side as Sami ran up and punched Sheamus in the face and the brawl continued. I cheered Sami on as he tossed Sheamus back into the ring, looking over and winked at me before rolling back into the ring and continued his attack on Sheamus. I was jumping around ring side, stirring up the crowd as Sami set up Sheamus for his finisher. He looked over at me and froze when he saw me bouncing around ringside. "Focus," I yelled out, pointing at Sheamus. He snapped out of it and charged at Sheamus, hitting his finisher and getting the pin. I hopped on the apron and climbed through the ropes, running into his arms and kissed him in the middle of the ring as he spun us around. He set me down and raised my hand as the crowd cheered. "Let's hurry back to the locker room," he whispered into my ear, touching the small of my back as he lead me to the ropes, opening it up for me so I could hop down to the floor. I smirked to myself, knowing why he wanted to hurry to the back. Instead of immediately walk up the ramp with him, I went around ringside, slapping hands and hugging fans while Sami stared at me with frustration, giving me a look that only I know. I continued to pose with fans for pictures and giving hugs until Sami walked over and put an arm around me, pulling me up the ramp, smiling at fans and waving as we walked through the curtains. "You're in so much trouble," he mumbled, squeezing me into him as we returned to our locker room. He practically pushed me inside and locked the door, facing me as I sat down and took off my boots. "Awesome match out there. The crowd was eating it up," I said, smiling at him as he walked over to me. "Really? You want to talk about the match and not your little stunt out there?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just doing my part as your girlfriend slash cheerleader." "All of the bouncing around you did around ringside was distracting." "I told you to focus on the match, not me," I said, crossing my legs. "I was until you started bouncing around. Your breast were just bouncing around and your skirt went up every time you jumped." "No one told you to focus on me or my bouncing. You're supposed to focus on what's going on inside of the ring, not outside." He didn't say a word as he toed off his boots and socks before grabbing my legs and pulling them apart, staring up my skirt. "Well now that the match is over and there's no plans for us for the rest of the show, we can finish where we left off," he said, pulling down his pants and underwear, grabbing his dick and stroked it. "I thought you preferred waiting until we left," I smirked, pulling off my top. "I don't think I can wait," he mumbled, picking me up and wrapped my legs around him, pressing his lips to my breast, sucking painfully at my skin as his hands slid down my back and grabbed my ass, giving it a squeeze as he laid us down on the couch. He pushed his crotch against my core, thrusting his hips into me, making sweet friction between us. "Sami," I moaned softly as my fingers tangled in his short ginger hair, digging the heels of my feet into his lower back. He kissed up my chest to my neck, sucking gently as to not leave a mark. He made his way to my cheek before teasing me by rubbing his lips against mine. "Such a tease," I giggled. "I wonder who I got it from," he smirked before finally kissing me. "If you got it from me, you would be better at it. But then again, I am the best at it," I giggled. He raised an eyebrow then processed to get off of me and headed towards the bathroom. "What are you doing," I asked, sitting up and looking at him. "Oh I'm gonna take a shower," he said, disappearing behind the door. "Sami!" I can't believe he just did that. I sighed when I heard the shower turn on and mumbled to myself as I looked for my top. I reached down to pick it up when a pair of hands grabbed my hips and pulled me backwards. "Sami!" "I'm not showering alone. Oh and that was just payback for teasing me," he laughed as he pulled off my skirt and panties and carried me into the shower. "That wasn't funny, Sami. I really want you," I pouted as he set me down, but held me close to him. "Don't worry. You're going to have me in just a second," he whispered as he shoved two fingers inside of me, thrusting them full speed. I grabbed his arm, squeezing as I moaned his name. "I'm going to teach you not to be such a tease," he whispered, pressing me against the tile walls, the wall cool on my hot cheek as Sami pressed his body against my back, his dick grazing my ass slowly. "You like my fingers inside of you? You like the way they stretch your pussy, getting it ready for this big dick?" I moaned and nodded as he removed his fingers from inside of me, turned me around and pushed me down onto my knees and rubbed the tip of his dick on my lips. I opened my mouth as wide as possible as he pushed his dick inside, moaning as he thrust into my mouth. He gathered my hair and used it to keep my head still while he thrust. I reached up and began to massage his balls, squeezing gently each time his dick hit the back of my throat, making me gag. "That dick taste good, baby? Like how it hits the back of your throat? I love how your sexy mouth feels around my dick, your tongue swirling around it. God, I just love you," he moaned. I moaned softly and swirled my tongue just like he likes it, his dick twitched in my mouth. He pulled out and picked me up, pinning my back to the wall. "Can't come yet," he whispered as he held my legs apart and pushed his dick inside, holding my legs in place as he thrusted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing and nipping on his lips. I couldn't tell if my body was hot from the water or from the passion of our love making as we melted together and became one. "Sami, I love you," I moaned, digging my nails deep into his back. He groaned and tightened his grip on my thighs as he slammed into me. "I love you too, baby," he groaned, throwing his head back and groaned as he started to come. "Sami!" I screamed as I came, my pussy throbbing and squeezed around his dick.

He held me in his arms as he pulled out of me and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "Can you move," he teased, kissing my forehead. "Shut up," I giggled and untangled myself from him, drying off my body before throwing the towel on him. "You know," he began as he followed me into the locker room to get dressed, "I don't mind having quickies in our locker room. It's better than waiting." I smirked as I pulled my top down. "Yeah, but I would like to be in a hotel or our home. That way we could make all of the noise we want. And," I walked over to him and kissed him, "we could add some toys into the mix." He groaned and kissed me. "I swear I love you." I giggled as we finished getting dressed and headed out. "Round 3 at the hotel," he asked as we walked out. "You read my mind."


	6. You're Mine

"AJ," I moaned as my hands squeezed his shoulders as he thrusted inside of me. "That's right. Say my name," he grunted, putting extra power behind his thrusts as the bed creaked. This was our routine almost every night for the past five months. He knocks on my hotel room door and I let him in and we just strip down and have sex, no small talk, no beating around the bush. Just pure sex once that door close. AJ Styles has a high sex drive and I suggested that we could have sex whenever he wants with no string attached. I used to have a huge crush on him, but the feelings died when he said that he didn't like me that way. But, luckily for me, I found out about his little secret and proposed that I could help him with it, not asking for anything in return. Even though we aren't a couple or anything special, getting to sleep with him was enough and soon my feelings for him were quickly forgotten. Now, I just enjoy the free sex without having to worry about feelings getting hurt. I moaned again, digging my nails into his shoulders just the way he liked it. "That's it, baby. You know what I like," he groaned. That was different from usual. We never used any nicknames when we had sex. I ignored it, thinking that he was just caught up in the moment of the pure ecstacy we were in. "AJ, I'm going to come," I moaned as my pussy clenched around his hard member. "Ugh fuck," he groaned, thrusting sporadically as his dick throbbed. "Pull out, AJ," I reminded him as he continued to thrust, but he ignored it. I pushed his hips off of me just as he came over my abs. "Shit. Sorry," he sighed as he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, returning with a towel and cleaned off my stomach before tossing the towel away and climbed back into bed. "That was amazing, baby," he said, smiling at me. I chuckled nervously and moved away when he started rubbing my arm. "You should get dressed and go back to your room," I said, not looking him in the eyes as I sat up and gathered up my clothes. "Or I could stay here for the night," he suggested, making no move to leave. "It never work like that, AJ. We have sex and you leave. That's all this is, remember?" He stayed silent as he watched me get dressed for bed. I picked up his clothes that were tossed to the floor and handed them over. He sighed and threw the covers off of him and reluctantly got dressed. Once he was dressed, I walked him to the door and was about to close it when he spoke. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night? Same time?" I shook my head. "I have plans tomorrow night." A frown appeared on his face. "What kind of plans?" I raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's any of your business, but Mojo invited me to a party tomorrow so I'm going to be with him." "Since when have you two been friends?" I stared at him in shock. He has never acted like this before. "I'm friends with a lot of people. Mojo happens to be one of them and he asked me to go to a party with him." "So it's like a date or something?" I chuckled, shaking my head again. "I doubt it. It's just a fun party that he wanted me to go to. Aj, are you okay? You're acting really weird tonight." He shrugged. "I'm fine. I just can't believe that you're going out with Mojo of all people." "First off, it's not a date. Secondly, if it is, who cares? I don't have a boyfriend or anything so no harm, no foul," I said. I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes when I said that. "Will anyone else I know be there?" "Hmm, I think Luke and Karl will be there. Finn and Sami might be there too. I don't know. Mojo just asked and I agreed." AJ pushed his hair back and nodded. "Well, I should let you get to bed. Goodnight." He went to kiss me, but I moved back. "Goodnight, AJ," I said before quickly shutting the door. I sighed as the old feelings I had for him started to return. "He doesn't like me like that," I mumbled as I returned to bed and went to sleep. Outside, AJ stood in front of the door where I had left him. "I can't let anyone have you but me," he mumbled and balled up his fists, "You're mine."

The next day flew by, working out, taping a show for Main Event, and finally, it was night time and it was time for the party. I got semi dressed up, wearing a cute black dress and matching sandals. I touched up my makeup when a knock came to my door. I walked over and opened the door, expecting Mojo, but instead got AJ. "Oh hey, AJ. I thought that you was Mojo. What's up," I asked as he walked in. "Wow. You look amazing," he said, checking me out. "Thanks. Again, what's up?" He sat on the edge of the bed as I returned to touching up my makeup. "Well, I'm going to the party too so I was wondering if you would like to ride with me," he asked as I put down my lip gloss and turned to face him. "Thanks, but Mojo is picking me up." Another knock was on my door and I walked over to it and opened it. "Hey, Mojo," I said, smiling at him as he looked me up and down. "Well hello, gorgeous. You ready to go," he looked over and saw AJ sitting there. "Oh didn't know you had company." "Don't worry about it. AJ is going to the party too and he was just asking if I wanted to ride with him. But you're here so I'm ready to go." I turned and looked at AJ. "Um AJ...," I said, using my eyes to tell him to leave. "Oh...right." He got up and walked out of the room as I locked it behind us and turned to Mojo. "Ready," he asked, putting an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. "Yep. Let's go," I giggled as we walked to his car, AJ walking closely behind us. Mojo helped me into the passenger side of his car and shut it. I could see AJ standing next to his car, watching us closely, glaring at Mojo as he climbed into the driver seat and started the car. "Time to have the night of our lives," he said as he pulled off. "Yeah. This is going to be fun. Thanks for inviting me." "No problem, cutie. I just thought that you could use a good time instead of being cooped up in that room." I smiled and stared out the window as we headed to the club for the party.

The music was blasting out of the club as we parked and got out. Mojo put his arm back around me as we walked inside of the club. He immediately pulled me onto the dance floor and started dancing. I laughed and danced with him, smiling at how happy he looked. He spun me around and grabbed my hips, dancing close to me. I giggled and reached back and brought his cheek to my lips. He cheered, making me laugh as we danced to the music. He spun me back around and wrapped his arms around me as a slow sung began to play. I put my hands on his shoulders as our bodies swayed together. "I'm glad you came with me. This is fun. Just two friends having fun," he whispered. I nodded and smiled at him. Our eyes locked and he slowly began to lean over to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and Mojo was no longer in front of me. I looked around and he was no where in sight. Instead, there was AJ, standing a few inches away from me. "Where did Mojo go," asked, but didn't get a response. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me put of the club and to his car. "AJ," I called out to him, but he still didn't respond until we reached his car and he stopped in front of it. He let go of my wrist and I walked over in front of him. "AJ," I cupped his face and made him look at me. His eyes were filled with pain and he just stared at me. "Speak to me. What's wrong?" He looked around before picking me up and putting me on the hood of his car. "AJ!" I heard his pants unzip as he reached under my dress and pushed my panties to the side and pushed himself inside of me. I moaned as he pushed inside of me. "You're mine," he grunted out in between thrusts. I clawed at his shirt as his thrusts got rougher and harder. "AJ. AJ, it hurts," I chocked out as my pussy started throbbing painfully from the assault it was getting. "I want to be the only one who makes you smile," he grunted, "the only one who's name you're calling at night." I arched my back as my walls clenched and squeezed his dick. "You will always be mine," he groaned, leaning down and captured my lips, groaning against them. I could see that the pain that was in his eyes replaced with love. He quickly pulled out and came over my thighs. I fixed my dress as he stared at me. "Are you okay now," I asked. "I will never be okay as long as I can't have you for myself," he said, pulling me to him, "I want you to be mine. And not as just a fuck buddy or whatever this is. I just want you as my girlfriend. Please. I know that I hurt you when I told you that I just wanted to be friends and enjoyed this arrangement, but over time I started to have feelings for you and they became unbearable. I have to have you. I want you to be mine. Please." My eyes welled up with tears and I slowly nodded and responded, "that's all I wanted you to say to me since that day. I love you, AJ." "I love you too," he replied and cupped my face, kissing my lips. "Let's go back to the hotel. You're staying with me tonight." "I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, pulling him in for another kiss as he helped me into the car, got into the driver seat and started the car, pulling off and drove us back to the hotel.


	7. Seth Rollins Dominance

"Ow," I yelped as a pain swept across my ass. I turned around and my mouth was covered by soft lips as my back is pressed into a wall. My wrists get pinned on either side of my head as the kiss becomes more sloppy. I moaned and squirmed as I looked into the eyes of my boyfriend, Seth Rollins, as he finally broke the kiss. "Hey, babe," he said with a smirk as I wiped my mouth. "Did you really have to do that? We're in public, Seth. Come on," I said as he put an arm around me and pulled me to him. "No one is watching us and I wanted a good luck kiss from my girl before my match with Chris Jericho." "Another match? Oh you're so going to lose," I teased, earning a pinch on the cheek from him, "ow. Stop bullying me!" "I'm not bullying you. Don't doubt me," he said, releasing my cheek and walked me to the curtains. "I'm just thinking logically. You won last week so this week you have to lose so Chris can still be somewhat watchable." We stopped at the curtains and he stood in front of me. "Babe, I'm winning tonight. Want to bet?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What's the wager?" He looked me up and down while rubbing his beard before smirking. "If I lose, I'll take you shopping, get your hair and nails done, massage, whatever you want all day tomorrow." My eyes lit up at the thought of getting such a rare, special day, especially with Seth treating me. "But," he said, stepping closer to me, grabbing my shirt before tilting my head up to look him in the eyes, "if I win, I can do whatever I want to you tonight, no if, ands, or buts about it and you can't reject anything." I bit my lip, nodding slowly. "You're on." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Now when I do win, the minute that bell rings that end the match, I want you to take a shower in my locker room and I'll have your outfit laid out." "If you win," I said, trying to sound confident. "You're so cute when you're so confident and wrong. I'll see you later." He kissed me again before turning his back to me as his music played and he walked through the curtains. I walked away and stood at a curtain, feeling uneasy about the bet. I watched on pins and needles as the match got underway.

My hands dropped to my sides when the match was over and Seth's hands were raised. I took a deep breath as I walked away from the monitor, heart racing as I went to my locker room and grabbed my bags before walking to Seth's private locker room. I dropped my bags on the couch and walked into the bathroom, peeling off my clothes and shoes before walking over to the shower and got in, turning on the water as I began washing my body. My thoughts were jumbled as I tried to think about what Seth could possibly demand from me once we returned to the hotel room. I jumped when I heard the door open and shut and the sound of him chuckling reached my ears. "Well well well," he said, standing outside of the shower, "guess who won his match?" I rolled my eyes as he gloated and continued to wash off. The door slid open and he stepped in behind me, putting his hands on my hips and pulled me back into him. "I want to hear you say it," he whispered in my ear. "You won, Seth. Congratulations," I said reluctantly. He pressed his lips on the back of my neck and chuckled. "Good girl. Now get out and go get dressed. I already have your outfit out. And what I have out is what you will wear. Nothing else, got it?" I nodded as he tapped my hips, signaling for me to get out. I grabbed a towel and dried off as Seth continued his shower. I walked into the next room and looked down at the clothes he had out for me. It was a black short skirt and a tight top. I looked around for my bra and panties, but there weren't any out. I sighed s I got dressed in the outfit and sat down, closing my legs, feeling self conscious of my situation. I kept thinking about how this could get any worse than this, but I couldn't think of anything when it comes to someone as unpredictable as Seth.

The shower stop and I heard him step out of the shower. "Let's see," he said, walking in with a towel around his waist, looking at me, "stand up." I did as I was told and got up as he stepped closer to me, looking me over to make sure I followed instructions and stood behind me. He put his hands on my chest, groping slightly before sliding his hands down to my skirt, his fingers sliding under it and rubbed my pussy slowly. "Good girl," he chuckled in my ear before dropping his towel and sat down. "Come here," he said, patting his bare lap, "I have something for you to ride." I turned around and saw him holding his dick, waiting for me. I grabbed his shoulders as I climbed onto his lap, lowering myself as his dick began to fill me. He let go and pulled up my skirt before putting his arms on the back of the couch. "Ride me just like I like it." I kept a firm grip on his shoulders as I lifted my hips then dropped back down, earning a moan from him as I continued. "Fuck yeah. Just like that," he groaned, closing his eyes momentarily as I rolled my hips, moaning his name as I increased my speed, pleasure taking me over and my mind becomes fuzzy. "Seth," I panted, squeezing his shoulders as I rode him. "Are you going to come," he groaned, opening his eyes to look at me. "Yes, I'm gonna come," I moaned, feeling my orgasm rising. Seth grabbed my hips and pulled me off of him, putting me down next to him. "That's enough," he said, getting up and grabbed his clothes. "Seth!" He ignored me and started to get dress. "Fix your skirt," he said as he gathered up our stuff. I stood up and straightened out my skirt as he held up my black heels. "Put these on." I took the heels and put them on as instructed as he grabbed our bags. "Now let's go," he said, holding the door for me. I shivered when I felt a cool breeze on my bare legs. "Cold?" I nodded and saw a smirk come on his face. "I can tell." I looked down and saw that my nipples were clearly visible under this shirt. I was about to cover myself, but Seth stopped me. "Don't even think about it," he warned and grabbed my wrist and walked as we headed towards the exit. "Seth, leaving early," Roman Reigns called out to us. "Maybe we should tell him good night and you give him a good night hug and kiss," he whispered to me before turning us around. "Yeah, man. She's tired and I'm tired so I figured that we head out early," he replied as Roman walked up to us. "Yeah. Same here. I'll walk you out." Seth pulled me closer as we walked with Roman to the parking lot. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, shaking Seth's hand. "Yeah, man. Text me whenever you get ready to leave." Seth gave me a look and I already knew what it meant. "Good night, Roman," I said, hugging him and kissed his cheek. "Good night. I hope his snoring doesn't keep you up," he teased before walking away. "So obedient," Seth said as we walked towards the car. I opened the passenger side door, but Seth slammed it shut. "Not yet,"he said as he opened the back door and tossed our bags inside before shutting the door. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to the front of the car, turning me around and pushed me against the hood. I heard his zipper unzip as he pushed up my skirt. "Seth, wait," I said, trying to reach for him, but he smacked my hands away. "What did I say? You can't reject anything. Don't fight me," he warned. I heard what sound like a cap pop and felt something cool against my puckered hole. I whimpered softly as he shoved himself inside of me, groaning as he moved slightly, grabbing my hips and began thrusting. My whimpers turned to moans as I clawed at the hood. "Scratch the paint and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk correctly for a week," he growled in my ear as he slid up my shirt, my nipples rubbing painfully against the hood as he thrusted into me. "Seth," I moaned, turning my head to the side to see him, "what if someone sees?" "Who cares? I want the world to know how sexy you look like this," he grunted, "I want the world to know what that pussy does to a man." He slammed into me repeatedly, pushing back the hair that fell in his face. "Seth, oh fuck," I moaned then yelped when he slammed into me extra hard. "Watch your mouth," he groaned. "Sorry," I moaned as I felt his dick throb. "Where should I come," he groaned, squeezing my hips, "oh I know." He pulled out of me and turned me around, pushing me to my knees. He grabbed my jaw, forced my mouth open and held it open as he stroked his dick. After a few quick strokes, thick ropes of come landed in my mouth and across my lips. He closed my mouth and continued to stroke his dick, more come landed on my chest. He sighed and pulled me to my feet. I licked the come off of my lips and went to wipe my chest. "Leave it and get in the car," he said, fixing his pants then fixed my skirt and shirt before walking over and got into the driver seat. I sighed and got in the passenger seat. "Let's get to this hotel where the real fun can begin," he said, starting the car and drove off. I sighed, knowing that this is going to be a long night, but part of me couldn't wait for more.

As Seth drove us to the hotel, my mind raced with what he had planned for us. I bit my lip in anticipation when his voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "Let your seat back," he instructed and I followed suite, setting the seat back so I was at an angle. I felt his hand on my thigh, pushing them apart before he shoved two fingers inside me. I gasped and moaned as he began pumping in and out of me. I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into his wrist as my body involuntarily arched off of the seat. "Damn, baby. You're that sensitive," he chuckled as he focused on the road and pleasing me. "Seth," I moaned, thrusting my hips into his fingers. "That's right, baby. Ride these fingers," he chuckled as he encouraged me. Whimpers began to spill out of my mouth as pleasure began to build up inside of me once again. I was near the edge until Seth pulled out of me and brought his fingers to his mouth. "Seth," I whined, but stopped as I looked up and saw that the hotel was close and the fun was coming soon. I fixed my skirt as he drove through the parking lot and parked where our room was located. I reached for the door handle, but he grabbed my arm, making me stop and I looked at him. "Not yet," he said, a smirk teasing his lips. He pushed his seat back and leaned it back. I heard his pants unzip and he tugged my arm. "Come here." I climbed over the arm rest and straddled his hips, hovering over his dick. He didn't have to say anything as I lowered myself onto him. He hissed and grabbed my hips as I bounced on his dick, moaning his name. "Seth," I moaned as the car began to shake as Seth thrust under me, meeting me each time I went down. "That's right. Bounce on this dick. Good girl. Just like I like it," he groaned. His fingers dug into my hips, sure to leave bruises, as his dick throbbed. "I've always wanted to do this," he confessed as he slammed me down onto him and held me there as he spilled inside of me. "Shit," he groaned as he lifted me up and shoved himself back inside of his pants. I moaned softly as I felt myself drip on his pants. He looked up at me, pulling my head towards him until our foreheads touched. "Had enough," he asked as I stared at him, head fuzzy from being over stimulated. I could feel how sore my pussy was, but I didn't care. We never have many nights like this and I didn't want it to end. "No. I want more," I said, blissed out of my mind. He stared at me for a moment before opening the door. I fixed my skirt as I slid out of his lap. He held up the room key to me. "Go inside, take off your clothes, clean off your chest, then lay in bed for me," he instructed. I nodded and took the key from him and walked to our room.

Once inside, I took off the heels and stripped myself of the little clothing that I had on before walking into the bathroom. I looked at my chest and saw that his come had dried completely on me. I grabbed a towel and ran some warm water before cleaning myself off. I put the towel on the sink and dried off my skin before returning to the bedroom and laid down, relaxing into the mattress. The door squeaked open and shut as Seth dropped our bags. "That's a good girl," he praised as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. I waited and watched in anticipation as he stood up and pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He went over to his bags and pulled something out before climbing onto the bed. He smiled at me before rolling me onto my stomach and pinned me down, putting his body weight on me. I didn't have time to react when he tied a blindfold on me. He grabbed my wrists and tied them together before he got off of me and turned me back around. He slowly began to kiss down my body slowly, stopping at my right nipple and drew circles around it with his tongue. I gasped and moaned, focusing solely on his movements as he teased me. He switched over to the left nipple, using his mouth to pull it slightly. His beard tickled my breast as he continued teasing my nipples. "Seth," I whined, trying to shift the control to me, using the one thing I knew would make him falter. "Seth, don't tease me," I moaned, squirming under him. He pinned my bound wrists above my head and licked a trail up my neck and pressed his lips against my ear, whispering, "nice try. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work this time." I bit my lip and shivered when his hot breath fanned my skin. He nipped at my neck slowly, working from right to left, biting extra hard on the crook of my neck, making me moan. "Seth," I gasped as the sweet pain danced in my veins. "I love tasting this lovely skin of yours. So soft, so sweet. I'm so glad that you're all mine. And for being such a good girl for me tonight..."

I felt him slide down my body and grabbed my legs, putting them on his shoulders. He pressed a kiss on my folds before sliding his tongue up and down slowly. I moaned and dug the heels of my feet into his back as he lapped at my core, licking and sucking noisily, the room quickly filling up with the sound of him eating me out and me moaning in ecstacy. He groaned against me, sending me over the edge as I came over his mouth and beard. I felt him move away and hover over me once more, pressing his mouth against mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth, the taste of me still on his lips and tongue. I felt the tip of his dick press against my entrance as he devoured my lips. He snapped his hips and he filled me once more as he began to pound in me. I turned my head, breaking the kiss as a loud moan escaped. "That's right, baby. Let me hear that voice of yours," he groaned between thrusts, "I want everyone to hear how good I am." "Seth. You feel so fucking good," I moaned. "That's right. Tell me that I'm the best," he groaned, increasing speed. "You're the best, Seth! My pussy only gets wet for you," I screamed shamelessly as my walls spasm around his dick, "I only want you and your dick. You're the only one who makes me feel this good." He slammed into me again, stilling his movements as he came inside of me, me coming moments after him. "Damn," he panted as he removed the blindfold and cloth from wrist before rolling over and laid next to me. "I need to lose bets more often," I chuckled softly, "that was amazing." "Yeah? I didn't go to far or anything?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "It was perfect. Maybe we can do this more often?" He chuckled and placed his hand on my hip. "I'll do anything for you, baby." He kissed me and rubbed my hip slowly, lulling me to sleep.


	8. Randy Orton Silence Game

I was chatting with Naomi and Becky backstage for Smackdown Live while we sat in catering, waiting for the show to both begin and end so we can get out of there and back in comfy beds. I was wearing Randy's RKO shirt with a pair of jeans shorts. "Girl, I'm loving Randy's new gimmick with the Wyatts," Naomi said, smiling at me. Randy and I have been dating for two years now and I couldn't be any more proud of him. "Yeah, it's so awesome, although I will miss the viper gimmick," Becky said. "I don't know. It's something about this new almost mysterious gimmick that's kind of sexy to me," I said, thinking of how silent he is when he's getting into character, how his eyes stare holes into everyone. "You always liked the silent types so your opinion is nothing but positive," Naomi teased. "I can't help that. Mystery is sexy to me," I giggled. "Speaking of which," Becky said, pointing behind me. I looked over and saw Randy standing there in his ring gear, staring at me with the hood of his jacket over his head and his arms folded as he leaned against the wall. "That's sexy to you," Naomi asked as I turned back around to continue the conversation. "Yeah. I don't know. I'm adventurous so this new gimmick is just a turn on," I admitted. "Alright, time to go," Becky chuckled and got up. I hugged them and watched as they left.

I turned back around to see if Randy was still standing there, but he was gone. My shoulders dropped and turned back around to the table and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Randy sitting next to me. "You scared me," I laughed nervously as he looked me over. He leaned over and rubbed his lips against mine slowly before pressing our lips together. I smiled as he pulled away from me slightly, grabbing my wrists before standing up. "Randy?" He didn't say anything as he pulled my wrists, signaling for me to get up and follow him. I stood up and began walking behind him as he pulled me along. "Where are we going? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show?" Nothing but silence from him as he continued walking with me in tow. I couldn't help the embarrassment I felt when I saw eyes on us as we walked by different people on the roster and crew members. Randy stopped in front of a door and opened it, turning on the lights as he pulled me inside and closed and locked the door behind us. I looked around and saw that he just brought me back to his private locker room. I turned back around as Randy closed the gap between us and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him as he kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he grabbed the hem of my shirt. "Randy," I whispered as we parted momentarily as he stripped me of my shirt, smirking when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra, then let out a grunt, motioning with his head for me to move. I turned around and walked over to the couch before he turned me back around and picked me up and setting me down on the arm of the chair. He pulled off my boots and tossed them behind him and pulled the hood off of his head. "What's gotten into you," I smirked as he placed a finger on my lips, silencing me as he pulled off his hoodie. He reached down and unbuttoned my jeans before sliding his fingers into my panties and slipped his fingers inside of me. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he thrusted his fingers inside of me, brushing against my g-spot vigorously. I moaned softly against his neck as my first orgasm began to rise. I began riding his fingers, clawing at his shoulders, wanting my release. He stopped my hips and pulled his fingers out of me. I whined a protest as he sucked on his fingers then smirked.

He picked me up again and pulled my shorts down, my panties going down with them as they fell to the floor. He set me down on my feet then turned me around and bent me over the arm of the couch. I felt his hand massage my ass before placing an open hand slap across my ass. I yelped as he repeatedly spank me, the pain soon turning to pleasure as my yelps became moans. I heard something hit the floor and realized that he took off his trunks when I felt the tip of his dick rub against my entrance. I grabbed the cushion and braced myself as he slammed into me. I was about to let out a loud moan until his hand snaked around and covered my mouth as he vigorously thrust inside of me. His other hand grabbed my hip and squeezed as he pound inside of me. I whimpered into his hand as the sound of him slapping against me filled the room. I could feel my legs grow weak as I became delirious from the intense pleasure of him slamming into me. My nails dug into the cushion as my walls began to clamp down on his throbbing dick. He removed his hand from around my mouth and quickly pulled out of me. I collapsed onto the couch as he grabbed my hair and tugged me up until I was laying all of the way on the couch. He flipped me over and hovered over me as I moaned under him, his gaze never leaving my face as he pushed back inside of me. His hand caressed my cheek before stopping at my throat and staying there, applying a small amount of pressure as I arched my back, grabbing his hand and digging my nails into his skin as we stared into each other's eyes. I tried to moan his name, but he gave my throat a squeeze, signaling for me not to say a word. Soon his eyes closed as his thrusts became sporadic and his dick throbbed as my walls squeezed him again. His free hand went to my breast and pinched my nipple and tugged it, sending me over as I came over his dick. He came moments after me and removed his hand from my throat before laying on top of me and kissed me. "Well," he finally spoke, smirking at me. "That was amazing," I panted as he pushed my hair back. "Good. I heard that you loved this new mysterious side of me and wanted to see how much you really liked it," he said, kissing my neck. "I love it so much, although I also like screaming your name," I said with a wink. "Oh don't worry, baby. When we get back home, I'm going to have you scream my name all night long."


	9. You Will Be Mine

I groaned softly to myself as I walked back into the kitchen of the restaurant where I worked. I so did not want to be there, but I need the money and could not miss a pay day. Today, however, I just wanted to stay at home, lock myself away and take a cold bath. My body felt like it was on fire and I was strangely horny. I couldn't shake this feeling, but I had to ignore it for the time being until I can get home. Luckily, I only had one hour left and then I could run home. I grabbed the food that needed to be taken out to the customers and put on a bright smile as I walked through the double doors. I walked over to a couple who was eagerly waiting and set down their meal. "Enjoy your dinner," I said, before walking away to check on other customers. I saw a man who was sitting alone at a table and went over to him. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and boots, his hair flowing over his shoulders. He's been here plenty of times and he's always sitting in that same place, not letting anyone take his order, but me. He only ever talked to me whenever he came and it made me feel special. "Hey, you. Will you be having your usual today," I asked, flashing a smile. He looked up at me from the menu and just stared at me. His eyes seemed to stare holes into me and sent shivers down my spine. He looked me over and licked his lips, leaning over the table slightly. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it. I laughed nervously, trying to remain calm as he seemed to devour me with his eyes. "Not talking much today? I can go tell them your usual if you want," I said and was about to turn around, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling it close to him and inhaled my scent. My eyes widened at his strange actions as he released me then stood up, winking at me before walking away. I watched as he left, thinking about how weird yet sexy he was. He never acted like that before as I shook my head and went back to finish up my shift.

By the time my shift ended, the moon was high in the sky as I walked home. I couldn't help, but feel as if someone was watching me. I turned around and scanned the area, but there wasn't anyone in sight. I shook it off as my nerves getting to me and my burning body clouding my mind and judgement. I just wanted to get out of my uncomfortable clothes and get into a cold shower. I've never felt such an intense feeling in my life and I just wanted someone to make it go away. I pushed my hair back as I walked up the steps of my apartment. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and pushed it into the lock. In one swift motion, I was pushed inside, a large hand covering my mouth as the door was pushed closed. My heart raced and I screamed in my captor's hand and squirmed. "Don't fight me," the gruff voice said. I recognize that voice and looked up to see the man from the restaurant holding me against him. "Are you going to scream?" I shook my head as he slowly released me and I turned to face him. "How did you know where I lived?" He didn't answer as he stared at me. "Did you need something," I asked, remaining calm and relaxed now that I know that it was just him. He nodded as he licked his lips and let out a shuddered breath. "Okay...what is it?" I took off my shoes and placed them next to the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get him out of my apartment quickly so I can get out of my unbearable clothes. "You," he whispered softly, stepping forward. "What?" "I need you. I want you. I have to have you. Right now." I raised an eyebrow and suppressed a giggle as I fold my arms. "And if I have a boyfriend," I asked, even though I haven't been with anyone in over two years. "I'll make him forget about him. I want you all to myself." He grabbed my arms and picked me up, pinning me to wall. A moan escaped my lips as my back hit the wall. He pressed his lips against my neck, sucking painfully before burying his face into it, inhaling deeply. "You're driving me crazy," he groaned. "How? I didn't do anything." "Your scent. It's so... intoxicating. It took every ounce of control to not just bend you over that table and fuck you in front of everyone in that restaurant. I know you want me. Hell, you probably want anyone who can satisfy your needs right now," he growled as he licked my neck. I moaned as I felt wetness between my legs. "The more I lick you, the more I hold you like this, the more you want me. Well, sweetheart, allow me to make your night worth wild. I'm making you mine and there's no use in fighting me, got it?" I nodded my head and his hand came up to wrap around my throat, not squeezing, but holding it in place. "You address me as Alpha in that bedroom, do you understand?" Hearing him boss me around not only turned me on, but it also sparked my rebellious side. "And if I don't," I challenged, smirking at him. His free hand yanked up my skirt, exposing my ass and placed a hard smack on my ass, making me yelp. "You don't listen, that ass will have my hand prints all over it," he growled, slightly squeezing my throat. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I'll behave," I submitted. "That's exactly what I expect from my mate," he smirked, setting me down on the floor, "now get to the bedroom." I went to fix my skirt, but he captured my hands. "Leave it," he demanded as I turned around and began walking towards my bedroom.

He closed the door once we were inside and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, crooking his finger for me to walk towards him. I took a deep breath as I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Strip." I wasted little time in removing my shirt, reaching behind me to unhook my bra and let it slide off of me and onto the floor. I turned around and wiggled my hips as I pulled my skirt and thong down, hearing a hiss behind me. I heard a zipper unzip and turned around just as he pulled his hard erection out of his jeans. My eyes widen as he smirked and stroked his large member. I shivered slightly at the thought of it inside of me. He placed a hand on the back of my head and bend me over, rubbing the tip of his dick on my lips, smearing pre cum on them. "Open your mouth," he growled, squeezing my neck. I licked the pre cum off of my lips before opening my mouth. He shoved me down on his dick, the tip hitting my gag reflex and I choked slightly. "Yeah, baby. Choke on this dick," he growled as he pulled me up slightly then pushed me back down. I relaxed my throat as much as possible as he forced me to bob up and down. He growled as he started thrusting into my mouth, keeping a tight grip on my neck. I could feel my wetness drip down my legs and squeezed my legs together to get some type of pressure on my core. He saw what I was doing and slapped my ass again. I moaned around his dick and he quickly pulled me off, growling at me. "Almost came just now," he chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and stood up to remove his boots, pants and underwear. He walked around me and shoved me onto the bed. I felt the bed dip as he climbed onto it and hovered over me. He kissed a trail down my spine before grabbing my hips and lifted my lower body up to his face, putting my legs on his shoulders. My mouth fell open when I felt his soft tongue pressed against my core. "This is what I want," he groaned as his tongue pierced me and he began to lap at my soaking core. "Alpha," I gasped, holding myself up on my hands and looked over at him and watched as he devoured me. "Alpha! Please don't stop!" I felt my orgasm nearing and knew I wouldn't last at the rate that he was going. I cried out and clawed at the bed as his lips wrapped around my clit and he sucked painfully. "Alpha, I'm coming," I cried out as I came and he licked up my juices. He dropped my legs as I laid on my back on the bed, spent and exhausted. I jumped slightly when I felt the tip of his dick against my overly sensitive entrance. I braced myself as he pushed himself inside of me. I gasped and choked out a moan at the feeling of being painfully stretched to fit him. He kissed my neck slowly, as if trying to comfort me as I whimpered softly, trying to relax as much as possible. He didn't move an inch as he watched me, licking at the vein in my neck slowly. "Alpha," I moaned once the pain went away. He didn't give me time to say anymore as he pulled out slightly then pushed back inside of me, gauging my reaction. "So tight," he groaned, "just what I expected from my mate." I moaned and placed my hands on his shoulders as he sped up his thrusts. "Your pussy is amazing. I'm so glad I found you. You're so perfect for me," he growled, squeezing my thigh as he put extra power into his thrusts, "this pussy belong to me to do whatever I want, whenever I want, got it?" When I didn't answer fast enough, he grabbed my throat and squeezed, pulling me from my pleasure state of mind. "Who does this pussy belong to?" "You, Alpha. Only you," I gasped as I grabbed his wrist. "Who do you belong to? Tell me who you fucking belong to." "I belong to you," I cried out, arching my back. "Tell me that you will be mine. I want you to be mine," he growled, thrusting harder inside of me once he felt my walls closing around him. "I want to be yours. I only want my Alpha. I only want Alpha's dick and no one else. Alpha is the only one who can satisfy me. Alpha please make me yours! I only want to submit to you and only you." He released my neck and growled before leaning down and biting my neck. I cried out as I felt his teeth sink inside of my neck, pleasuring quickly replacing the pain as I clawed at his back as I came. He licked my neck before sitting up on his heels, giving three powerful thrusts before throwing his head back and let out a loud howl as he filled me. My vision blurred from the pleasure as he let go of me and pulled out of me, collapsing next to me as we passed out from the pleasure.

I woke up the next morning, body aching as I clutched my neck, thinking that last night was just a messed up sex dream. Then I looked over and saw my Alpha, fast asleep next to me and realized that last night was no dream. I sighed and rubbed my neck, feeling his mark that he left there. I jumped when he moved and looked over as he woke up. "Good morning," I whispered, blushing slightly. "Mmm morning," he said, rubbing his eyes before staring at me, "sorry." He reached out and touched my neck. "It's okay. Last night was something. It was fun." He sat up and pulled me into his lap. "I didn't mean to go overboard like that. It was just," he said then stopped, blushing as he rested his chin on top of my head. "What was with all of the alpha and mate stuff last night," I asked, looking up at him. "It's a wolf thing. I'll explain it to you one thing at a time." "Well, what was with the smelling me thing?" He scratched his cheek before answering, "yesterday, did it feel like someone had set your body on fire and that you needed sex?" My eyes widen and I nodded slowly. "Well, you were in heat and you had a scent that would attract males and well, it drove me crazy. That's why I left yesterday before I lost control. Although, I kind of went crazy last night and just acted on instinct and I'm sorry." I let all of it sink in before smiling and rubbed his arm. "It's okay, Alpha. It was still amazing." "Baron," he said, kissing my cheek, "my name is Baron Corbin. Keep the Alpha for in the bedroom." I giggled and nodded. "Okay, Baron. How about we go have breakfast then? I'm starving." "I can think of one thing I want to eat that doesn't require us leaving," he said as his fingers slid down my body until it reached my core. I smirked and looked up at him. "I would love for you to devour me again, Alpha." He smiled and kissed me before laying me back down and slid down my body for his breakfast.


	10. Brian's Teasing Game

"Bullshit!" Brian Kendrick yelled as he shoved some bottles of water off of a table as he stormed down the hall with me desperately trying to catch up to him and calm him down. He had just lost the title match against Rich Swann and he was sick of the way he was being tried. "Brian, wait," I called out to him, but he kept his stride as he walked inside of our locker room, slamming the door. I took a deep breath as I stood infront of the door, trying to figure out what to say and/or do in this situation. When I heard a loud bang, I immediately walked inside and closed the door behind me. Brian was sitting on the floor, holding his head and breathing heavily as I set down my women's title belt. I saw the dent in the locker and knew that he punched it in all of his rage. I looked at him and saw how bloody his knuckles were and ran towards my bag and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and band-aids before quietly walking over to him, plopping down in front of him and grabbed his hand. He jumped and looked at me as I opened the alcohol. I didn't say one word as I began cleaning off his bloody hand, hearing a hiss from him when the alcohol touched the small cuts. I wrapped his hand and got up to discard the bloody cotton balls and put the alcohol back into my bag. "You didn't have to do that," he finally spoke to me, poking at the band-aids. I shrugged and walked back over to him, sitting down in front of him and stared at him in silence. The anger and rage that was once on his face had disappeared and he smiled at me. "I guess I scared you, huh, Kitten," he said, reaching out and stroked my cheek with his finger. Kitten was the nickname he gave me in the beginning of our relationship due to my love for cats. I nodded slowly, tears filling my eyes as he rubbed my cheek. "Don't cry, my precious, Kitten," he said, pulling me into his arms, "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just so sick and tired of losing so much and letting you down." I blinked the tears away and looked up at him. "But you didn't." "Huh?" I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Whether you're a champion or not, I will always be proud of you. Just watching you have fun in that ring is enough for me. Knowing that you enjoy your job and just being able to be back in that ring...Well it's amazing." He pushed his hair back and chuckled, rubbing his cheek against mine, his beard scratching my skin. "I'm lucky to have you, Kitten, you know that? And we'll, since you're the women's champion, I guess I can live with being co-champion." "You can't be co women's champion, baby. That's not how this works," I giggled. "Come on. When I was Cruiserweight champion, I let you be co-champion." "Yeah, but it's not gender specific like the women's champion," I stated. "Fine. I'll be the boyfriend of the world's greatest women's champion then," he chuckled and kissed me, "now how about we get out of here and go have a private party? You retained against Charlotte so I have to reward you." I giggled and nodded as we got off of the floor and showered and changed before grabbing our things and left the arena to return to the hotel that we were staying at for the night.

I tossed my title belt on the extra bed once we made it to our room and plopped down on the empty bed, sinking into the softness of the mattress as Brian walked in, shutting the door behind him and set our bags down on the floor. "Overall, despite my lose, the show was great, don't you think, Kitten," he asked as he removed his shoes. "Yeah, although now that my adrenaline rush is slowing down, I can feel every chop Charlotte gave me," I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my aching muscles. Tonight I had to face Charlotte in a street fight for the Raw Women's Championship and somehow we managed to tear the house down with no serious injuries and I was able to retain my title. I pulled off my shoes and pulled off my shirt, looking down at the red bruises from where Charlotte chopped me repeatedly, tugging down my bra slightly to see how far down the bruises went. Brian walked up to me and held out his hands. I raised an eyebrow before grabbing his hands and he pulled me to my feet, his eyes staring down at my chest. "Does that hurt?" I shook my head as he examined the bruises. "I'm used to it. Years on the Indie scene, remember," I giggled and walked over to the mirror. I turned around and lifted up my hair to see the marks from the kendo stick covered parts of my back. "You and Charlotte have great chemistry in the ring, but did you two really have to use weapons?" Brian wasn't much of a fan of seeing me in those types of matches ever since I had broke my arm in a no disqualification match a few years ago. "Well, we just wanted to make history in our last title match together so why not?" He walked away momentarily while I examined my battle wounds and returned with a bottle of ointment. "Turn around," he instructed as he popped the top. I nodded and turned my back to him, holding my hair as he rubbed the ointment on my back, massaging my back gently. I sighed at the gentleness of his fingers rubbing into my aching muscles, working the tight bundles of muscles loose before his fingers drifted down to my hips and he leaned over and pressed his lips to my neck, his beard tickling my skin. "What are you doing, Mr. Kendrick," I giggled when his hands slid to the front of my shorts. "Just congratulating my Kitten," he whispered in my ear, slowly licking the shell of it, sending shivers down my spine. He unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them down, leaving me in only my purple laced lingerie. "Hmm looks like someone wanted this more than me," he teased as his hands went up my body to cup my breast and gently squeezed them. "Mmm let's just say that we've been together long enough that I know what to do whenever you need some cheering up... Or as you put it, celebration," I sighed as he kissed my neck again. "That's my good little Kitten," he chuckled, releasing my breast and grabbed my bra, unhooking it and slid the straps down my arms before grabbing my breast again, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. I watched his thumbs rub circles on the sensitive buds as his mouth attached to my neck, sucking gently as to not leave a mark on me as my panties became wetter from his slow yet calculated assault. I was slowly giving in to the pleasure until he moved away from me and I let out a soft whine. "Patience, Kitten. How about you remove those panties and climb onto the bed for me?" I grabbed the bands of my panties and wiggled my butt before pulling them down and stepped out of them and my shorts before crawling into bed and laid down. Brian stood at the edge of the bed and began to slowly remove his clothes, our eyes focused on each other until he was completely naked and he climbed into bed, kissing up my leg slowly, switching to the other leg before reaching my core then stopped and began kissing up my stomach slowly, licking circles around both nipples and licking a line up the valley of my breast to my neck as he began to kiss my jawline before finally reaching my lips and kissed me passionately. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh as we kissed and reached down to grab it, but he stopped me. "Now, Kitten. I've told you not to be so impatient now didn't I," he smirked, lust filling his eyes. I nodded silently as he kissed my nose. "Good girl. Now be very still for me, okay?" I nodded again as he slid back down my body before settling between my legs, his breath fanning my core before kissing it. I bit my lip as he stuck his tongue out and gave me a lip, a shiver going up and down my spine, but I managed not to move a muscle. He smirked at me and locked eyes with me as he gave me another long, slow lick. This was his favorite type of torture when we have sex. Each move he made was slow, calculated, and with purpose to get some type of reaction from me. "Mmm my Kitten is so wet already," he commented, rubbing my core slowly before slowly pushing a finger inside. I gasped and managed to stop myself from arching my back as he began to thrust his finger in and out of me, watching me intently to make sure I wasn't moving. "That feels good, Kitten," he asked, smiling at me. "Yes. Feels so good," I moaned, not nodding my head like I would usually do. "How about this," he asked, adding a second finger, thrusting both fingers slowly in and out. "Feels better," I moaned, my eyes fluttering shut as I focused on his fingers, the tips brushing against my sweet spot lightly. "Good Kitten. Nice and tight for me, just like I like," he smirked, adding a third finger. I moaned softly as every muscle in my body burned, wanting me to move, but I somehow managed to remain perfectly still. My eyes flew open when I felt Brian's mouth on my left nipple. His tongue swirling around the sensitive bud as he continued to thrust his fingers. "Brian," I gasped and whined, losing my self control slowly. He released my nipple with a loud plop and looked up at me. "What's the matter, my lovely Kitten? Muscles tensed up? Want to move? Too much to ask?" He loved teasing me and I enjoyed his teasing, knowing that it would end in a state of pure bliss in the end. "Yes. Brian, please." He removed his fingers and sucked them clean before he hovered over me. "Wrap your arms around me, Kitten," he cooed and I didn't need to be told twice, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, desperately pulling him down for a kiss and he obliged, sliding his tongue inside of my mouth as we moaned together. "You know I love you, right, Kitten," he whispered against my lips. "Yes. And I love you." He smiled before pressing the tip of his dick to my entrance and slowly pushed inside of me.

I tightened my hold on him as he sheathed himself deep inside of me and peppered me with kisses until he felt me relax. He pulled out slowly and pushed back inside, making sure that he wasn't hurting me. I squeezed his shoulders to reassure him that I was fine. He kissed my lips as he found a painfully slow pace, working me into a frenzy as I began to squirm under him. "What's the matter, Kitten," he chuckled against my lips when he saw the distress that I was in. "Brian, move faster," I begged, wanting more pleasure. He shook his head and continued his slow paced, keeping up his teasing. He and I both knew what he wanted me to do, but I could be just as stubborn as him. He wanted me to tap to him, submitting to him before I can get what I wanted. He smirked and watched me as his slow pace continued to drive me crazy. He reached up and pinched my nipple, twisting it, making me moan out in pleasure. "Brian!" I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me slowly, the tip of his dick barely touching my sweet spot. I whined and squeezed his shoulders, trying to move to get more pleasure, but he used his body weight to pin me to the bed and forced his tongue into my mouth, groaning softly. I tried clawing at his arms and back, trying to entice him, but it failed and I didn't know how much more of his teasing that I could take. He kissed my neck and sucked painfully, leaving a mark as a reminder of who I belonged to. I moaned and arched off of the bed when I felt my orgasm build from this slow pace. I almost came when he slid his hand down and rubbed my clit. I gasped and immediately tapped on his back repeatedly, making me chuckle. "Oh, Kitten. You should know better than to play this game of endurance with me, but I'll give you a reward for your attempt." He grabbed my hip with one hand and continued to rub my clit as he began slamming into me. "Oh God, Brian," I yelled, wrapping my legs around his waist. "My Kitten enjoying herself," he grunted out between gritted teeth. "Yes! Brian, yes," I moaned as my body rocked in pleasure. He licked his thumb and rubbed my clit harder, groaning as my pussy spasmed. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you," he groaned. "But..." "No back talk." He removed his thumb from my clit and held on to my hips, pushing and pulling me towards him, throwing his head back to let out a slow, deep growl as his hips became a blur from how fast he was thrusting. I grabbed the sheets and dug my heels into his lower back as he leaned down to kiss me, his dick throbbing as his thrusts became almost too painful to handle, but I was too blissed out on the mind blowing sex to even care. "I'm so close. Where," he growled. "Stomach," I moaned and he gave me a small nod. "Come on my dick, Kitten, cover my dick. Now!" Right on command, I arched completely off of the bed as my orgasm hit and I covered his dick, panting as I came down from my pleasurable high. Brian quickly pulled out and stroked his dick, groaning as his hot come landed on my stomach. "Kitten, you always look so beautiful covered in my seed," he chuckled as he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and returned minutes later with a wet towel and wiped off my stomach before taking it back into the bathroom. I sat up and climbed under the covers when he returned and laid down next to me. "Had fun, my beautiful Kitten," he asked, pulling me into his arms. "Yes. Thank you," I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Good. You know, as long as I have you with me, Kitten, I'm always a champion because you're my Kitten and no one can take you from me," he said, kissing my lips. "You will always be the champion in my eyes, Brian, belt or no belt. You're the champion of my world," I said. "That's all that matters to me." He smiled, kissing me again before we fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Two Monsters

"This isn't fair," I whined, looking at the sight in front of me. "What isn't fair," my lover, Corey Graves, groaned with a smile creeping on his face as his hand moved furiously as he stroked himself in front of me, his eyes focused on me. I held up my bound wrists to him as he chuckled. "Come on, beautiful. Tonight is going to be a night you will never forget," he groaned between gritted teeth as his eyes roamed my body and he sat back in his chair, placed right between my legs as I sat on top of a table, naked with my wrists and ankles cuffed, keeping me in place. He was sitting in a chair with only jeans and boxers that were down to his knees as he stroked himself off. "Corey," I whined, needing to be touch, needing to get off just like him. He chuckled seeing me in distress and used his free hand to rub my pussy slowly, making me moan. "This what you wanted," he teased, using one finger to tease my dripping entrance slowly. "Yes," I moaned, trying to move closer to him, but I couldn't move. He moved his hand and laughed when I whined. "Oh, you want more," he teased as he returned to stroking himself. "Yes, please," I begged, ready for him to fuck me roughly. "I don't know. I'm barely touching you and you're dripping," he said, running a finger up my slick, collecting my juices on his finger before popping it in his mouth, sucking noisely as he stared at me, the entire scene making me moan. "Bet you wish you could touch yourself right now, huh," he smirked as I nodded. His phone chimed in his pocket, breaking his focus on me momentarily as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked it, smiling brightly as he typed out a message then sent it to whomever was texting him before he placed the phone on the table. "Tonight, my love, I'm going to need your complete submission to me. What I have planned tonight will be...it'll be fun, I promise. So will you submit to me, my love," he said, standing up and cupping my face, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. Even though he was dominate in our incredible sex life, he always made sure that I was comfortable with any and everything that he wanted to try. "Yes," I whispered, making him smile as he kissed me lovingly before removing his hands and he grabbed his dick again, stroking himself as he nipped at my neck. I moaned and attempted to reach up to touch him, but he moved away. I poured as he laughed. "Now what's the matter," he asked, licking his lips. "I want to touch you. I want you to touch me," I whined, feeling my slick drip with anticipation. He moved closer to me and rubbed the tip of his dick on my pussy slowly, making me moan as I hunched over to lean against him as he continued to tease me. I went to wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me, but the cuffs around my ankles that hooked to the table with a chain prevent my movements. "I love seeing you so desperate for me to touch you. The way your body shakes, the way your chest rises and falls as you paint, and my favorite, the way you look up at me with pleading eyes," he chuckled. I moved away slightly and looked at him. "There's that look that I love so much. The way your eyes widen, begging for me to just fuck you senseless. I love it." I moaned at his words, leaning over and licked his neck, trying to persuade him. He sucked in his breath and moved away, pulling his jeans up and tucked his dick back inside. "What are you doing," I asked, whining slightly. He smirked as he unhooked the cuffs from my ankles. "Going to a different location," he said and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder before turning around and walked to the other side of the basement, or as he called it, Our Fun Room, decorated with different items for pure torturous pleasure.

He dropped me onto the bed and pulled the chain that connected my wrists together and hung it from a hook that was above the headboard. "Beautiful," he mumbled to himself before walking over to the nightstand near the bed and opened the top drawer, "Now to get you primed and ready for the fun." I didn't know what he meant by that at first, but I figured it out quickly went he pulled out a large vibrator from the drawer and closed it before climbing into the bed, spreading my legs before pressing the rubber tip to my entrance. "Ready, princess?" I nodded and gasped as the large toy began to stretch me. "Shit," I hissed, balling up my fists as he continued to push the toy inside of me. "Good girl. Take all of it," he smirked, loving my facial expressions. I moaned softly as he pushed the last inch of the toy inside of me and that was when I felt the little handle that was on it press against my clit. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out the nipple clamps that he rarely used and put the clamps on each nipple, looping the chain through the chain of the cuffs, making them tug my nipples slightly, making me moan in pleasure. Corey's phone began to ring from the table that I was just on and he smiled. "I'll answer that. You just enjoy yourself." I heard two clicks and nearly jumped out of my skin as the toy started to vibrate violently inside of me, the handle pressing against my clit going a different speed entirely. "Corey! Ahh, fuck," I cried out, thrashing on the bed. Corey just chucked as he got up and walked over to the table and answered his phone. "Hey, man. I've been waiting," he answered, walking back over to me and sat down next to me, "no, I haven't started. I'm just getting her prepped. Yeah, I'm sure she will be ready for you when you get here. 5 minutes? Okay, see you in a few." He hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand before looking at me. My body was shaking from being over stimulated and I felt like I would burst any minute. "Uh uh. No coming just yet," he said, switching the toy to a lower speed, "not until our friend gets here. Which reminds me..." he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a collar and placed it around my throat, making sure that it wasn't too tight on me before strapping it on me. His phone chimed and he smiled, not bothering to check it as he stood up. "I'll be back and then we can play," he said, kissing me and giving the chain a tug, pulling on my nipples as I cried out before walking towards the door and leaving me alone. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft buzzing from the toy and my whimpers as pleasure was dancing in my veins and there was anything I could do. I focused on my breathing and not coming on this you, but it was difficult. My nails dug into the palm of my hands, but the pain was adding to the pleasure. "Fuck," I moaned, tugging on the cuffs, trying to break free. I heard Corey's voice at the door and gave up my escape attempt when the door opened. Corey walked in first, followed by his best friend, Baron Corbin, who licked his lips at the sight of me. "Wow," he chuckled as they walked over to me, Corey walking over to the other side of the bed, "when you said that you wanted to go all out, I didn't think that you meant like this." Baron reached out and rubbed around my sensitive nipples, watching me arch into his touch. "What can I say? I like to go all out for my princess. Why not? It's almost Christmas," Corey smirked as Baron looked me over. "Open your mouth," he said, staring at my lips as he kicked off his shoes. I looked over at Corey who raised an eyebrow. "You heard him. Open your mouth." I opened my mouth as instructed and Baron grabbed my chin and peered inside. "Nice tongue ring," he smirked before letting my chin go and he pulled off his beanie and shirt. Corey pulled up a chair right up next to the bed and sat down, staring at me as Baron pulled the nipple clamps off of me, my nipples tingly with pleasure. "This isn't my style unless they were tight on her, man so I'm taking these off," Baron said, taking the chain off of the hook. "Whatever you want, dude, knock yourself out," Corey said, pulling out the keys to the cuffs and uncuffed me, my arms falling onto the bed, my aching muscles finally relaxing. Baron's fingers slid down my body, sending shivers up and down my spine as he stopped at my core, taking the toy and slowly pulled it out, tossing it on the bed. I moaned softly and looked up at him. "You're really lucky, Corey. I swear you got her trained very well. Thanks for letting me have some fun. On your knees," he instructed me and I quickly obeyed, turning my back to Corey and looked up at Baron as he towered over me. He smirked and began unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants with one hand as he tapped my cheek. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." I opened up and stuck out my tongue as he pushed his jeans down along with his boxers, my eyes widened at his size as he smirked and gave it a few lazy strokes, pre cum forming on the tip as he tapped it on my tongue. "Hope you're ready," he chuckled before plunging into my mouth, groaning at the feeling of my tongue ring pressing against his dick as he began thrusting into my mouth. "Shit," he groaned as he grabbed my hair and kept my head steady as he fucked my mouth. I moaned as my body rocked with him, closing my eyes as I focused on relaxing my throat. I yelped around his dick when I felt a sharp pain across my ass. "Did anyone tell you to close your eyes," Corey growled. I opened my eyes and looked up at Baron as he began to thrust faster, his grip tightening on my hair as his dick throbbed in my mouth. "I'm going to come all in your mouth and you're going to swallow every last drop of it, then you're going to lick my dick clean. Got it," Baron growled, his eyes darkening with lust. I nodded as he let out a growl and pushed my head down his length and held me in place as he started to fill my mouth and throat. I hungrily swallowed before he pulled out and I licked his dick clean. "Good girl," he chuckled as he slipped two fingers under the collar I was wearing and pulled me up to eye level with him, "time for your reward for being such a good girl." He pulled me off of the bed and turned me around so my back was towards him and I was facing Corey who was busy stroking himself with one hand and twirled a whip in the other. Baron bent me down at the waist until I was cheek to mattress. "Look at Corey. I want him to see the pleasure on your face when I fuck you," he growled, placing a hard smack on each ass cheek, making me yelp as I looked over at Corey who was smirking as Baron spread my ass cheeks before pressing the tip to my puckered hole and began to push inside. My eyes widen and my mouth fell open as Baron stretched me. "Oh my God," I gasped as Baron pushed all of the way inside of me and waited for me to adjust to his size. He massaged my waist and kissed my neck, his teeth scraping my skin as he pulled back out and pushed back inside, watching my reaction. "Don't worry. My princess can take a lot," Corey chuckled. Baron nodded and pinned my wrists down as he began to pound into me. "Fuck! Yes! Right there," I yelled, looking back at him. He reached up and put his hand under my chin and forced me to look over at Corey. "Focus on him, not me, sweetheart," he grunted as he pushed one of my legs onto the bed, going deeper inside of me as he squeezed my hips, my body rubbing against the mattress, "tell him Thank you for letting me fuck your tight ass and pussy." I moaned softly as I tried to focus on forming a sentence. "T-thank you for l-letting Baron fuck me," I managed to say as Baron snapped his hips, slamming harder into me. "Baron! Please!" My body tensed and I could feel my orgasm rising. "Hmm should I let her come, Corey? I mean she is your girl after all," he said, groaning when I started tightening around him. "No. Not yet," Corey said and my eyes pleaded with him. Baron reached under me and pinched my clit and I cried out as he continued to fuck me in front of Corey, who was getting off to the sight in front of him. He did a motion with his head and Baron nodded before pulling out of me and turned me over, pushing me up on the bed until my head was hanging off the edge as Baron held my legs open wide for him. Corey stood up, dropped the whip, kicked off his shoes before unzipping his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers and stepped out of them before standing in front of me, tapping his dick on my lips. "Play time," he and Baron chuckled as they smirked at me.

I prepared myself and opened my mouth wide, Corey pushing right inside of me and began thrusting. "I love fucking your mouth," he groaned, hitting my throat each time as Baron slammed into my pussy full force. My screams were muffled by Corey's dick as both men fell in sync with their thrusts, both giving their all with each powerful thrust inside of me, making me moan and arch off of the bed. Baron placed his hand on my throat, not squeezing to choke me, but to keep me in check as he let out a growl. "Damn, I wish I could fuck this pussy whenever I wanted. You wouldn't be able to walk straight for weeks," he growled, squeezing gently. "Too bad. I beat you to her," Corey groaned. "Sharing is caring, bro. It doesn't have to be long time. Just every once in awhile," he groaned as his thrusts became sporadic and fell out of sync with Corey. "Hmm would my princess like that? Would you like two badass dudes like us to fuck your tight pussy and ass," Corey asked, pulling out of my mouth as Baron leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck, squeezing slightly. "Yes," I moaned, looking at both of them, yes. I want you both. Please." Baron smirked and pulled out of me, pulling me up by the collar slightly until my chest was on the same level as his dick. "Let me fuck those beautiful tits of yours," he said, stroking his dick. I pressed my tits together and moved closer to him as he pushed his dick between them. I bit my lip as I moved up and down, moaning softly as I felt a pair of hands on my thighs followed by a breeze. Corey positioned himself under my pussy before his mouth and tongue dived in, slurping loudly as his teeth grazed my clit repeatedly. "Mmm Corey," I moaned, stopping me in my tracks as I enjoyed the feeling. Baron pinched and pulled my nipples, pulling my attention away from Corey and back towards him. "I didn't say stop," he commanded and I nodded as I returned to moving my breast up and down on his dick as he slowly thrust. Corey closed his mouth around my clit and groaned, the vibrations making my body rock and I dug my nails into my breast, squeezing them tighter as Baron groaned. "Stick out that tongue," he growled and I obliged, sticking my tongue out so every time his dick slid up, my tongue would lick the tip. I stared into his eyes as he fucked my tits, watching him slowly become undone as Corey continued to eat me out. I whimpered softly and my grip on my breast loosened and Baron took over as his strong muscular hands grabbed my breast as he began to thrust faster as Corey licked faster. "I can't," I whimpered, grabbing Baron's wrists, digging my nails into his wrists as I cried out and came into Corey's mouth. Corey moved from under me and positioned himself behind me, rubbing his dick on my entrance before pushing inside of me. Baron released my breast and grabbed my hair and plunged back into my mouth, thrusting vigorously as Corey pounded into me. "Damn. You're still so tight," Corey groaned into my ear, "even after being fucked by my best friend, you're still nice and tight for me, princess." Baron chuckled as I looked up at him, begging for my release. "She's begging, Corey. I think she's ready." Corey put his hand under my chin, squeezing my jaw gently, pulling my attention to him. "My princess ready to come for us? You ready to come," he grunted as his dick throbbed inside of me and Baron's dick throbbed inside of my mouth. "Fuck, I'm so close. Ready for load 2," Baron grunted. Corey reached over and rubbed my clit. "Come for us, baby. Come for us," he groaned. I cried out around Baron's dick and came over Corey's dick. Baron and Corey both stopped moving and groaned as they filled me with their hot come. Baron pulled out his softened dick and smiled at me before gathering his clothes and began to get dressed. Corey pulled out and I collapsed on the bed. "I'll be back, princess," he whispered, putting on his boxers and jeans. "See you next time, beautiful," Baron said, kissing my cheek, "and Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas," I whispered as they walked out of the room. I sat up and grabbed the present that I kept under the bed and placed it on the pillow. Corey returned with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the bed, smiling at me. I grabbed his present and held it up to him. "Thanks, princess," he said and set it down, "but I have to give mine first." He held up a red box with a blue bow on top. "These past few years together have been the best years of my life. You bring so much joy and happiness to my life and I just can't think of a life without you so." He opened up the box and showed a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?" I covered my mouth as he pulled out the ring and held it up to me. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you," I said, holding out my hand as he slipped the ring on my finger. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss and pulled me into his arms. "Now for your gift," he said, grabbing my gift and opened it. He chuckled when he took out the gold watch that I had bought him. "This is amazing. Thank you, princess. Well, I can't call you princess anymore. You're my queen now. Merry Christmas, my beautiful queen." I smiled and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, my handsome King." I pulled him down for another kiss as we cuddled together, enjoying the most important Christmas of our lives together.


	12. Pete Dunne: Bite Me

"Pete! Where did you go," I whined, walking around backstage of the arena on the search for my boyfriend, Pete Dunne. We were backstage for Smackdown Live and 205 Live. Pete was scheduled to make an appearance on 205 Live and I had just finished up my tag match with Becky getting the win over Carmella and Alexa. I sighed as I went to catering in hopes of seeing him. Instead, I did manage to find Tyler and Trent. "Hey, guys," I smiled as I walked over to them. "Hey. Great match out there," they smiled as I sat down. "Thanks. Have either of you seen my grumpy half?" Trent chuckled and nodded. "He was here watching your match with us then when it was over, he mumbled something about he was going outside for some fresh air or something. I guess he's nervous about showing up on 205 Live," he chuckled. "He was acting a bit strange during your match," Tyler added. "I'll go give him a pep talk then. I'll see you guys later." I stood up and waved before leaving the catering and headed for the exit that led to the parking lot. I skipped down the hall to find my boyfriend when I was immediately grabbed from behind and a hand covered my mouth. "Don't scream," a familiar voice whispered to me and I nodded as I was carried into my private locker room. I was released and immediately turned around as Pete shut and locked the door. "Hey to you too," I giggled as he walked up to me and picked me up, carrying me over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap. "Congratulations on the win. You looked amazing out there," he praised, kissing my cheek, "I can tell that I'm rubbing off on you in the ring." I rolled my eyes as he placed his hands on my hips. "Well, consider that a little tribute to my awesome boyfriend. I told you that I wanted to be like you so if you play dirty then so can I." "True, but you're a face, remember?" "Oh yeah. I forgot," I smiled innocently. "Uh huh. Seeing you out there gave me such a rush of adrenaline, especially when you bit Alexa," he groaned, biting his lip. I raised an eyebrow as he stared at my mouth. "I need a favor, baby. I don't want you to think I'm weird..." "Too late," I teased as he smirked. "Anyways, I just...I need you right now." "I'm already here. We're alone in my locker room," I motioned between us before pointing to the room. "I see my smart remarks are also rubbing off on you," he scoffed as I laughed. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?" "Bite me." I folded my arms across my chest and stared daggers into him as he smiled. "No, baby. I wasn't trying to be rude. I just...seeing you biting people was incredibly hot and I just needed to get you all to myself." "Is that why you were acting strange?" He raised an eyebrow. "When was I acting strange?" "Trent and Tyler told me that you were acting strange during my match and that you started mumbling to yourself before you got up and left. They thought that you were maybe nervous about showing up on 205." He blushed and shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. I um...I had to get away from them." "Why?" He grabbed my hips and pushed me down harder in his lap and that was when I felt the lump in his pants, making me blush. "O-oh." He smirked and kissed my neck slowly, causing soft moans to slip out of me. "Baby, I need you to bite me. Not enough to leave marks, but I want to feel your teeth in my skin," he whispered before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. "We should wait until..." I stopped when his hand rubbed against my clothed core. "I can't wait. I need you. Now baby." I cradled his face and caught his bottom lip between my teeth, gently biting down, making him groan. I tugged it before letting it snap back then grabbed it again.

He groaned and reached down between us and unzipped his pants. I moved on to his neck, gently biting down on different parts of his neck. "Just like that," he groaned as he stroked himself, his free hand gripping my hair tight. I licked at the different places where I left teeth marks that were barely visible. "Pete," I whispered and he let go of my hair as I slid out of his lap and onto the floor. I moved his hand from his hard erection and replaced it with my mouth, bobbing my head up and down as his hand rested on my head. "That's a good girl," he groaned , thrusting up as we locked eyes. I moaned, the vibrations turning him on even more as he pulled me off. "I don't want to come yet," he smirked as he helped me stand up, "let's just get these off of you." I nodded and pulled off my shoes before turning around and wiggled out of my shorts and panties, earning a slap on the butt from him. "Such a little tease," he smirked as he pulled off his shirt. "Only for my baby," I smiled, taking off my shirt, reaching behind me and unhooked my bra, letting the straps slide down my arms until it hit the floor. "Assume the position," he ordered and I nodded, walking over to the arm of the couch and bent over. He walked over and stood behind me, placing two hard slaps on my ass. I moaned softly and wiggles my hips when I heard the sound of his pants hit the floor. He gave my ass a squeeze and pressed his lips against my neck. I moaned when I felt his hard cock rub against my butt. He nipped at my back slowly, stopping to sink his teeth into it. "It's a good thing that you wrestle in with a shirt on," he smirked and bit down on my lower back, making me shiver, "I plan to mark what's mind, but first." He grabbed my hips and pushed inside of my dripping core. "Pete," I cried out as he began thrusting into me full speed. "Yeah, baby. Say my name," he grunted, squeezing my hips, "take all of me." I've always loved his rough nature, especially when it lead to amazing sex together. He pushed my hair to the side and sink his teeth into the side of my neck, groaning against my skin. "Pete! Fuck, you feel so good," I moaned, pushing back to meet his thrusts. He released my neck and smacked my ass again, smirking as I moaned. "I want the entire roster to know who makes you feel so good," he grunted before pulling out of me then picked me up, pressing our lips together as he laid me down on the couch, pushing back inside of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he nipped at my bottom lip, thrusting harder into me. "I love you so much," he grunted out between each thrust. "I love you too, Pete!" "Say my name louder," he growled, biting my shoulder. "Pete!" "Who does this pussy belong to?" "You, Pete. This pussy belongs to you," I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me, "I'm so close, Pete!" He smiled and sped up, leaning down and tugged on my right nipple with his teeth and twisted the other with his fingers. My back arched and my moans filled the room as I came hard on his dick. He pulled out of me and stroked his dick, groaning as he came, thick ropes of come landing on my chest and stomach. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, returning with a towel and wiped off my chest and stomach before laying on me, dropping the towel on the floor. "You're amazing," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "That's because I have the most beautiful woman in the world," he chuckled, kissing me, "you might need to put some makeup over that." I sighed, touching my neck. "Great. Thanks a lot. This will be fun to cover up." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "It's a reminder for this awesome time in the locker room." I rolled my eyes as a loud knock at the door startled us. "Get your clothes on. It's almost time for us to go," Trent laughed out. I blushed as Pete sat up. "Round 2 at the hotel," he smirked, licking his lips. "You're so on," I giggled as we shared a passionate kiss before he got dressed for the show.


	13. I'm In Charge

"Baby," I yelled, running up behind my boyfriend, Baron Corbin, who was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through his tools. He wiped his hands as I poked his shoulder repeatedly. "What are you up to, Kitten," he chuckled, petting my head. "Trying to get your attention. I know that you're resting up from your tour, but you promised to spend some time with me," I frowned, putting my hands on my hips. He had just returned home from the long European tour and all he's done besides sleeping is going out to buy parts for motorcycles or watching sports. He's been locked away in the garage all day. He had oil and dirt smeared all over his clothes as if he was in a battle in there. "I'm sorry, Kitten. I've been neglecting your needs. I just wanted to finish up my bike first. Please forgive me," he asked, putting his large hands on my small hips. I pushed his hands away and walked away. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to take a nap," I pouted, rolling my eyes as I went to our bedroom, climbing into bed and closed my eyes. I missed him that entire week he was gone and now it was like he wanted to work on his bike than spending time with me. I sighed as I relaxed into the soft mattress. As I was about to drift off to sleep, the door opened and a hand grabbed my leg, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I yelped before realizing that it was only Baron. He glared at me, a smirk on his face as he squeezed my thigh. "I don't know what happened while I was gone, but that was no way to talk to me. I think you need to be reminded who's in charge here," he growled, sending a shiver up and down my spine as he released my thigh. "Now, where's Daddy's toolbox?" My eyes widened from his tone and his serious look he gave me. I pointed towards the closet and he motioned with his head to go fetch his "toolbox" and I quickly went to the closet, grabbing the large black box labeled Toys and returned to the bedroom, placing it on the bed. "Knees. Now," he commanded and I obliged, dropping to my knees next to him as he towered over me. "Unzip daddy's jeans for him." I nodded and unzipped his jeans and he tugged them down along with his boxers, his large cock springing forward. "Stroke Daddy while he figures out what toys to use for tonight?" I grabbed his hard erection and started stroking him, earning soft groans from him as he looked in the box and started pulling out random objects before turning his attention to me, thrusting his hips. "I've missed having you touch me. It was so hard not to just jerk off when I was alone," he groaned, looking down at me, "you missed Daddy too, didn't you?" I nodded as he pulled away and picked me up, putting me down on my feet. "I can tell because you're giving me attitude. Daddy doesn't like that, remember?" "Yes, Daddy. I'm..." He held up his finger, shaking his head. "An apology won't help you this time. Now strip." He crossed his arms and stared at me. I pulled off the shirt that I had on and he sucked in his breath when he saw my red laced bra. He helped me remove my bra and grabbed his dick, stroking slowly. "Keep going," he groaned and I nodded, turning around and wiggled my hips as I pulled down my leggings and stepped out of them. "Fuck," he hissed as I grabbed the bands of my thong and turned around to face him before pulling them off. He grabbed a fist full of my hair as he stroked faster. "You look so fucking sexy, baby. Oh fuck!" He growled as thick ropes of cum landed on my chest. "Thank you, Daddy," I moaned, knowing he loved to be thanked after he comes. "Oh you're not off the hook yet," he smirked as he turned me around and my vision was obscured as he tied the blindfold. I heard clinking and felt cold steel on my wrists before being lifted and placed on the bed, my hands above my head. "Now I'm going to take a shower to get cleaned up for you," he who's, rubbing my cheek, "but I don't want you to be bored so." I didn't know what was happening until I felt something press against my core before being pushed inside of me with something squeezing my clit. I nearly jumped when the toy started vibrating on the highest setting. "Ba...Daddy," I corrected myself as I squirmed and thrashed on the bed. "Be a good girl and enjoy yourself," he chuckled, squeezing my thigh, "you're not allowed to come. Save all of your sweet juices for Daddy." I whimper softly, biting my lip, trying to distract myself when I felt cold steel on my nipples before my nipples were being tugged. "Fuck!" A hard smack was placed on my butt and I yelped. "Watch your mouth, Kitten." "S-sorry, Daddy," I whimpered as the bed shifted. "I'll be back." I heard him walk away and clothes hitting the floor before the shower turned on. I thrashed on the bed, trying to think of anything to keep myself from coming. The more I moved, the more my nipples were tugged which added to the pleasure. I tried to remain still, but the pleasure between my legs was making it difficult since the toy was on the highest setting. This was his favorite thing to do, torture me until I'm practically begging for him to fuck me. I bit my lip so hard that blood started to cover it. I didn't know how much I would be able to handle waiting for his return but I was determined to try.

It felt like forever since he got into the shower until I finally heard the shower turn off. I was filled with anticipation, ready for him to come touch me. "That was nice," he sighed, returning to the bed. I jumped when I felt his fingers on my stomach and I could picture the smirk on his face as a towel rubbed against my chest. "As much as I enjoy seeing you covered in my come, I need my Kitten clean for now," he whispered, cleaning off his cum. "You hurt your lip, Kitten." He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue licking my lips. He dropped the towel and removed the blindfold before removing a chain to allow the nipple clamps to relax. "You're very obedient this time. You didn't come while the vibrator was on the highest setting. Good girl," he praised, wiggling the vibrator, making me moan. "Daddy, I'm sorry for being a bad girl," I whimpered as he got in the bed, hovering over me. "Not going to work," he smirked, grabbing the vibrator and thrust it in and out of me. "Daddy! Oh God, Daddy," I cried out, squirming as he watched me with excitement. "Yeah. That feel good, Kitten? You like getting fucked by this toy? You like having this toy in your tight little pussy?" "I want Daddy! I want Daddy in my tight little pussy. Please!" I cried out in pleasure, feeling my orgasm rising. "I don't want to come yet until I've had Daddy's cock inside of me!" "That's what I wanted to hear," he smirked. He yanked the toy out of me and I whimpered at the empty feeling. He grabbed one of the clamps and twisted it, smirking as I moaned and squirmed under him. He settled between my legs and shoved himself inside of me, groaning as my walls squeezed him. "So tight for me. Just how I like it." He pulled all of the way out before slamming back inside of me, rolling his hips. I cried out as he pounded into me, the cuffs rattling with each powerful thrust. "Who does this pussy belong to," he grunted out, sucking painfully hard on my neck, surely to leave a bruise. "You, Daddy! This pussy belongs to you!" He smirked against my skin as he sat up slightly. "And who's in charge around here?" "You're in charge. You're the boss!" "Damn right, I am," he chuckled, grabbing my hips and pulled me towards him with each powerful thrust. My nails dug into the palms of my hand as I neared my release and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Does my kitten need to come?" I nodded eagerly as he licked his thumb and rubbed my clit as his thrusts became sporadic. "Come of my cock, baby. Cover Daddy's cock with your sweet juices." I cried out and arched my back as my hardest orgasm hit and my head was swimming from the intensity. "Oh fuck..." He slammed into me one last time before filling me, groaning as his hips started to slow down before stilling. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabbed the cuff keys and uncuffed me before removing the nipple clamps. He collapsed next to me and we laid there breathing heavily. "Best welcome home sex ever," he chuckled, pulling me to his chest. "Thank you, Daddy," I smiled sleepily. "My Kitten feel all better now?" I nodded, resting my head on his chest. "Good. I'm sorry that I was so distracted by my motorcycle that I didn't see that you needed some attention. I won't do that anymore." "Maybe you should," I said, looking at him, "this was pretty hot. Maybe we can do this more often." He smiled and kissed me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." I smiled and kissed him again as he held me protectively in his arms.


End file.
